The Games We Play
by WriteroftheRevolution
Summary: Sozin's Comet has come and gone the gaang scatters The world is at peace, and life is seemingly returning to normal Then, Zuko finds an old friend & his life is thrown into happiness, and chaos. ZukoOC. Pleassse Please Please, review after reading!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender...yet (evil laughter heard in the backround)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello fanfiction-ites! This is my first addition to fanfiction, and I intend to write more. This is pretty much an after math of Sozin's Comet, where Zuko finds an old friend who unexcpectedly changes his life forever. This will be a kind of introduction to a trilogy I am writing on Zuko's children.

CHAPTER 1

Paper work. That's all Zuko ever did anymore was paper work. Fire Lord, sign this. Fire Lord, read that, it could drive a man insane. Oddly, he thought that the life of a Fire Lord would be a bit more glamourous. It had been a few months since Fire Lord Ozahi was defeated. The world wasn't perfect, but there seemed to be more of a shine to the sun. The gang had split up almost as quickly as they had come together. Aang and Katara went off to the Earth Kingdom to help those who were injured or left homeless by the attack on the day of Sozin's Comet, which had come to be known as The Night of Fire by historians. Sokka took Suki to the Southern Water Tribe, where his family was. He intended on helping rebuild his home, but he wanted to take a break first. Toph was with Iroh, for all Zuko knew. She had kind of vanished after the corination. Ty Lee joined the Kyoshi Warriors and had gone with them. Finally, she could put her talents to good use. Far away from Zuko. Azula was put into a far too elaborate mental insanity in the mountains of the Fire Nation. The effects that the years of bottling up her sadness and fear finally drove her over. Zuko wanted to keep her in someplace quiet and nice, where she could maybe become his little sister again. Maybe. Ozahi was kept in a prison, secluded from everyone. He was treated much better than any of the other prisnors held there, and he was given anything he asked for, but he still shot away anyone who dared speak to him. Especially Zuko. Mai stayed with Zuko, and had become almost a consort to the Fire Lord if you asked any of the nobles. Everyone knew that they were going to marry sometime, so why not start now. Mai didn't seem to mind, but, Mai didn't seem to mind anything. Zuko had grown tired of the harassing questions and considered cutting it with Mai just to silence the peanut gallery, but he wouldn't do that, though. He cared for Mai, deeply, and he didn't intend on losing her love again.

Then there was Jasmine. Her deep, brown eyes and long raven hair still caught Zuko off guard. Jasmine probably wouldn't be mentioned in the stories and histories that would be published long after he was dead, but he remembered her. He would always remember her. Jasmine was born a servant of the palace, and had been given to him as a playmate when he was a child. She grew to be his best friend. When Zuko was banished, Jasmine was sent with him. She had followed him through anything and everything, and had almost lost her life countless times, but she never faltered from him. Except on the day Aang was hit by Azula in Ba Seng Se. He had never seen her so mad before. Mad at him. She fought against him, and was arrested, sent to the Boiling Rock like a common theif. Zuko would never forgive himself for that. He should have done something to help her, if no one else. She forgave him, but he never understood why. When Zuko and Sokka infiltrated the Boiling Rock prision, they didn't just brek out Suki and Hakoda. Zuko made a side trip to break out Jasmine as well. She forgave him, very slowly, but forgave him. She also joined Aang and his friends, something she had been wanting to to do since the start. On the Night of Fire, she helped free Ba Seng Se with the White Lotus Society. Zuko was never told about what happened on that night. Frankly, he didn't want to. She disappered after their reuinion in Ba Seng Se. He missed her, more than anything. He needed to find her. Find Jasmine, daughter of Roso, a girl who had grown up in a family of rebels and spies? Yeah, that would be easy.

_Zuko was six when she was brought to his door. She was thin, almost too thin, and her dark hair was combed so straight, there was swelling at the roots for the hair was pulled so hard. She wore the simple red garb of the servants of the palace. But, unlike the other servants, she looked directly into Zuko's eyes, almost defiantly. Her mother was Fire Lady Ursa's head servant, who was treated as a lady's maid. Lady Ursa had met Jasmine before, and thought that she would be a perfect friend for the young, quiet Zuko._

_He didn't really know what expect from the girl. Even at such a young age, he knew a fire cracker when he saw one. They were left alone in his room, him sitting in a chair, she sitting on the floor. Her eyes never left his._

_"So, what's your name?" asked Zuko._

_"Jasmine. My parents call me Jazz, though, unless their mad at me. What's your name?" she asked. Her voice was like silk._

_"Zuko."_

_"Zuko? That's a silly name. Hey, you wanna play a game?"_

_"Um, sure."_

_"Great!" Before the young Zuko could object, he was being dragged away but his new playmate, who would end up being one of his closest friends._

"I need you to find me someone." said Zuko as he paced around his study. His valet, Lee, stood near by, ready to answer to his lord's needs.

"Yes, Fire Lord?" Zuko returned to his desk, and dug through a certain drawer in his desk. A drawer that remained locked, with only one key. Zuko pulled put a picture of a girl. Her face was chisled and strong, her large eyes pericing whoever dared to look. Her hair fell around her face, obviously not cared for because of the large amount of it. The thing that stuck out in the picture though was her smile. She was smiling. When the people of the Fire Nation had their portraits done, they didn't smile. Ever. Zuko handed the picture to Lee.

"This is Jasmine daughter of Roso. She's probably still in the Fire Nation, she wouldn't leave her parents for long. Find her, and then report back to me. Just, be quiet about it. If word gets to her that she's being looked for, she'll vanish. I need this information soon."

"Yes, Fire Lord." Said Lee as he backed out of the room. Zuko didn't turn, he just stared into the roaring fire, his mind lost in the past.

_Jasmine was ten, Zuko was eleven. Things had changed since they were children. Zuko was taller, and muscle was starting to form from his constant training. Jasmine was also taller, and her eyes were now just the right size for her head. They still acted like children, though._

_"Come on, Zuko!" yelled Jasmine as she ran through the halls of the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Zuko ran behind her, struggling to keep up with the overly energetic girl._

_"I'm not coming on, you just need to slow down! What do you have to show me?"_

_"You'll see!"_

_Jasmine sped around a corner, the skid marks from her shows making a sharp curve. Zuko tried the same trick, but just ended up slipping. Jasmine looked back, laughing heartily, until she ran into the happy, yet slightly bewildered, Fire Lady Ursa. Jasmine was knocked back onto the floor by the impact, even with her cat like reflexis._

_"Fire Lady Ursa, oh please forgive me, I wasn't looking where I was going." Said Jasmine as she knelt low onto the ground, her forehead touching the cold, black marble. The Fire Lady smiled, and bid Jasmine to stand._

_"Please, think nothing of it. You were having fun, just like all children should. And, I'm sure my son is close by." Just as she said this, Zuko ran directly into the back of Jasmine, knocking them both over. Zuko rose he head some, and blushed, finding Jasmine buried under him. She smiled, slightly pushing him in the chest, incouraging him to get up. He quickly rose, straighting his robes, while Jasmine rose, but kept her head down._

_"Good morning, mother." Said Zuko, embarrassed._

_"Good morning, Zuko. Where are you two headed?" Zuko immediately perked up at this._

_"Jazz says she has something to show me." He said, nudging her in the shoulder._

_"I do." She smirked._

_"But, she won't tell me."_

_"I won't." Lady Ursa smiled, slightly shaking her head._

_"Well then, it's best you get going!" Zuko smiled, speeding off past his mother. Jasmine went slower, though, making sure to not make eye contact with her surperior, but once she was a few feet away, she turned and ran after Zuko. Lady Ursa smiled at the two friends. Soon Jasmine would be grown up, and so would Zuko. Things would begin to get more. Complicated._

_They ran through the palace courtyard, the dust skipping up at their heels. Jasmine agiley jumped onto a crate, then climbed onto the roof of the palace. Zuko looked up at her, shaking his head. Jasmine smiled at him, then climbed up higher onto the roof. Zuko followed. For a moment, he lost sight of Jasmine, and feared that she had fallen off, but as he climbed higher, he found her perched on the highest bit of the palace. The morning sun washed over them both, the fire within them awakening. Zuko sat next to her, looking out over the capitol city. She sat so still, Zuko was almost afraid to speak._

_"What are you looking at?" he asked, in a whisper._

_"The city. Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, still looking forward. Zuko looked over the capitol city, and had to admit that it was beautiful. The spirit of the people was so bountiful, it seemed to rise up into the sky. Zuko smiled, and leaned back, enjoying the view. They sat there for some time, not worrying about anything else._

It usually took Lee a day to find people for Zuko. It took him two days to find Jasmine. He said that she was known for hanging out at a gym, dueling almost everyday. Zuko smiled at hearing this. Jasmine could never not firebend for long. Zuko decided to go see Jasmine for himself, instead of having her escorted. Most of his best soilders probably wouldn't make it back. Zuko threw his robe over his shoulders, preparing to pull the hood over his head, he heard light footsteps at the door. Being used to ambushes, he turned quickly, taking a fighting stance. He calmed when he met the stern eyes of Mai.

"Oh, hi Mai. What's up?"

"Where are you going?" she asked, completely ignoring his question.

"Well…um…" He faltered, leaning onto a pile of scrolls. Mai didn't seem to notice. "I'm just going to visit an old friend."

"What friend?"

"You remember Jasmine, don't you?" Mai's eyes widened if only for a second when she heard this, but she quickly settled. "Do you mean that servant girl?"

"Mai..."

"No, go ahead, have fun." She said in a complete monotone, but a bit os spite on her tounge. Before Zuko could even stop her, she was gone. Zuko considered delaying Jasmine, and going after Mai instead, but, at the moment, Jasmine seemed more interesting.

The streets of the lower places of the capitol city were filled with people, and Zuko had to pull the hood closer to his face to keep from being recognized. Finally, he comes to the gym that Lee had pointed him to. It had no name, just the emblem of a dragon wrapped around a flame over the door. It seemed like someplace Jasmine would go. Zuko took one step for the door, but was met back a man flying out of it. Zuko ducked just in time to miss the poor man's exit. He landed roughly in the street, groaning, but not getting up. Zuko, hesitantly, stuck his head into the gym. Jasmine was fighting a man who, by the looks of the scars and burns on his body, was losing. She jumped up, spinning, a wave of fire landing on the poor man. Jasmine grunted and stomped her foot.

" Come on! Is there anyone left in the Fire Nation who can truly firebend anymore? Sure, we lost the war, but that doesn't mean you have to lose _all _backbone!" shouted Jasmine. Even in her tight midrift and unkept hair, she still looked very intimidating. The men in the room who could still stand backed into the wall.

"I'll take you." Said Zuko in a low voice, attempting to hide it. Jasmine turned towards the voice, and quickly glanced over the unknown figure.

"You intend on fighting me in a robe? Wow, this will be short." Said Jasmine, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, baby, you'll get your work out." said Zuko, knowing that calling her baby would light her flame. Her eyes widened, and a trail of smoke escaped from her nose. Suddenly, Zuko was met with a ball of flame directed at his head. He bent backword, the flames so close that they actually singed the tip of his hair. He quickly came back up into a standing position. Jasmine was already coming at him, her arms circling her body so fast, the fire almost ingulfed her completely. Zuko swiftly moved out of the way of an ark of fire that would have cut him in two. He quickly brought his hand up, defending another attack where Jasmine jutted out with her foot, but was not quick enough, and was knocked back a few feet. He grunted as he hit the hard floor. Jasmine was either better than he thought, or he needed to shape up.

Jasmine stood infront of him, her hands resting comfortably on her hips.

"Ah, you know, you're right. I am getting a work out."

Zuko smiled and rose slowly. "You are way too confidant." Jasmine slightly smiled, and took a fighting stance, finally interested.

_Jasmine was eleven when she was taken away. Zuko complained for days about how unfair it was, and how he demanded that he, as prince of the Fire Nation, have her back. Others assured him that Jasmine would only be gone for a year, and then she would be right back. He was told that Jasmine had to leave because she was having something called a "rising". All girls went through some sort of puberty, but firebending girls, especially the powerful ones, went through something larger. Zuko wasn't there when Azula went through her "rising", but he could understand the results. Firebending women mutured during their "rising". Their bodies matured, their powers matured, and their minds. Later in life, Jasmine would avoid the subject of her "rising", saying that it was too traumatizing to talk about. He didn't want to push her, but still, he was curious._

_It was a fairly sunny day, the sun sitting perfectly in the sky. Zuko sat, reading, under a shady tree, while Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai played near by. Zuko pretended to ignore Azula's taunts when it came to him and Mai. He could almost feel Mai blushing as Azula shouted why "they wouldn't just make out already and get it over with". Zuko looked up when he heard the soft brush of feet on the grass. He smiled when he saw his uncle, Iroh, smiling at him. Even with the loss of his son, he looked as if he had never been happier._

_"Uncle, how are things?" asked Zuko as he stood. Azula and her entourage had stopped their playing to watch the proceedings. Zuko didn't notice at first the young girl that stood behind Iroh. _

_"Fine, Prince Zuko, perfectly fine, but I didn't come to speak to you. I found this young girl wandering around the palace, and she said she was looking for you. Come here, my dear, and let the prince see your face." Zuko rose an eyebrow as the girl came forward. When she raised her head, his mind immediatly forgot how to work. He was staring into Jasmine's warm, brown eyes. But, she was different. She was taller, just a few inches shorter than him, and there were parts of her body that he swore weren't there before. She had a certain air about her, too. It was as if you could see the flames that rested inside that small frame rising out of her. It was amazing. _

_Jasmine smiled, knowing that her change was a definite suprise to Zuko. She smiled kindly, tilting her head at an angle, and said, "Hello, Prince Zuko." _

_Zuko was immeditly knocked out of his former trance, and looked into the eyes of not just a beautiful girl, but his friend. Without thinking, he pulled the suprised servant into a tight hug. Jasmine was momentarily stunned, knowing that such contact was forbidden between a member of the royal family and a servant, but, as his hug grew tighter, she gave in and wrapped her arms around his back. Iroh smiled a small, irrelevant smile, but on the inside, he was jumping like a child. _

_Azula crossed her arms, and scowled, not approving of the hug between prince and servant at all while Ty Lee just giggled at the exchange between old friends. But Mai. Mai's eyes were so dark, they made a moonless night look bright. It was so small an quick, no one would have noticed, but one tear was running down her pale cheek. She quietly backed into the shadows and struggled to lock her fiery emotions inside, like she had trained herself to do. _

A bead of sweat rolled down Jasmine's cheek.She was actually getting tired. That was impossible. She trained for hours everyday to make sure she was strong enough not to get tired this quickly. She could tell her hidden opponent was getting tired, as well. He was bent over slightly, his knees almost shaking. If he just took off that robe, he would be fine, Jasmine thought to herself. That was it! He was hiding his identity for a reason. She needed to know why. She immediatly took on offensive role, and charged towards Zuko. He saw her coming, and immediatly knew her aim. He sidestepped her quickly, but Jasmine had anticipated that trick, and she quickly turned, remaining infront of him. She reached up for the hood of his robe, but Zuko quickly grabbed her wrist and jutted it to the side. She spun around to where her back was to him, and jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. Zuko doubled over in pain, and Jasmine took advantage of that, and drew her leg up into an ark, and jabbed her heel into his back. The force knocked him down, his face colliding with the wood floors. Jasmine stood over him, and turned him over onto his back. She lit a small flame in her hand, just incase he was someone she didn't wish to meet again, and threw back his hood.

Her eyes widened as she stared into golden eyes. Royal eyes. She quickly, almost stumbled, off of the defeated Fire Lord, and bent down onto her knees, along with her other victims who had stayed and watched the fight. Jasmine really had grown in her hand-to-hand combat skills, he thought to himself. He winced as he wrapped his arm around his chest. She would hit the wound from Azula's lightning. It just wouldn't be Jasmine if she didn't. He looked up, glancing around the room, seeing all of the regular members of the gym on their knees.

"Please, stand." he said, smiling to them all. They all stood hesitantly, even though Jasmine stayed down.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it is an honor to have you at my gym." said the gym owner as he shuffled up to Zuko. Zuko smiled and nodded, having learned that if you just smile and nod, they'll go away.

"It is an honor to be at a gym of this...um...magnitude. I am greatly impressed with the array of members you have collected, but, I must ask if you all could leave my opponent and I alone for a moment?" The gym was immediatly empty. Zuko raised an eyebrow and smiled to himself. It was good to be the Fire Lord. He walked over to a still kneeling Jasmine, and bent down, balancing on the balls of his feet. He smiled a warm, sincre smile that would stop a baby's crying.

"Hello, Jasmine."

"Fire Lord Zuko, please forgive me.Ihadnoideawhoyouwere,andIwasjusttryingtodefendmyself,andIwouldnever..." mumbled Jasmine at about one hundred miles an hour.

"Jazz, Jazz, please, stop." Zuko couldn't help but laugh at Jasmine in her nervous state. It was just too good. She slowly rose her head, and he could see in her eyes worry, and happiness.

"I really am sorry, Zuko. But I must admit, I totally whiped your Fire Lord butt!" said Jasmine, a smile from ear to ear gracing her face. Zuko's eyes widened for a moment, suprised by her sudden outburst, but he then calmed, and cocked an eybrow at her.

"My butt? Oh no, Firebird. It was your butt that was whiped." Jasmine smirked. "Okay, my butt might have been whiped a bit more than yours." They both laughed as they pulled eachother into a tight, long awaited hug.

"So, Zuko, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, Emperor of the Red Islands, what has brought you to the Dragon Flame Gym?" asked Jasmine as she settled into an "Indian style" sitting position.

"Believe it or not, I came looking for you." Jasmine's face dropped for a moment.

"Me? Why?"

"No reason really. I just, I don't know, missed you. It has been a while since the comet, and I haven't seen you since then. You're one of my best friends, after all." said Zuko as he lifted her chin so her eyes were looking into his. Jasmine blushed slightly at his words, and action, and smiled up at him.

"I missed you, too." Zuko smiled, then stood quickly.

"You're leaving? Now?" she asked, both sarcasem and sadness ligering on her tounge.

"Well, yeah," said Zuko as he threw his robe on, "but you're coming with me."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: See chapter one, page one

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I was just wondering if after you read, you could post a review. I love feedback, and I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks! So, as you were...

CHAPTER 2

The afternoon sun shone in on the streets of Jazminra, the capital city, giving it a warm, loving glow. Of all his years living there, he had never noticed how beautiful the city was. Children ran between houses further up the street, stopping to wave at the Fire Lord and his friend.

"So, Jazz, how have you been?" asked Zuko, not thinking of a more original conversation starter. Jasmine smiled, a bit amused.

"You were never one to start a conversation, were you? Well, to answer your question, I've been doing just fine. I've been staying with my family, you know, helping them. It's been alot quieter since the Reign ended, I'll tell you that much. There's no one to fight against, so we just sit at home all day. It's not the life I had, but, it's the life I can most definetly live with." Zuko smiled at this answer, happy that her life was going as smooth as possible. "What about you? Is it everything you've wanted?" Zuko looked off down the street, seeing an old woman sitting on the steps of her home, humming to herself. His mother used to hum all the time. His face grew grave as he thought about the woman who was just within his grasp, but so far away, if only his father...

"Zuko?" Zuko blinked when he heard his name echo in his head. He looked down at Jazmine, and there was worry in her eyes.

"It's everything I should have expected it to be. I mean, I have work to do, and my life isn't 'easy', but I survive. It didn't take me long at all to realize that it was you who I missed. The palace just isn't home without you." Zuko smiled again. Jasmine realized that he was smiling much more, and his voice had an air of gentleness about it. She had never seen him like that before.

"Well, you most certainly seem more...content. I've never seen you like this before. You haven't yelled, or gone off, or anything this entire time I've been talking to you. It's wonderful." Zuko couldn't help but smile again.

"See! You're smiling! That is so awesome, you just have no idea! Excuse me for being excited, but I'm just proud of you. I always have been."

_The day was a blur to Zuko. People. Lots of people. Fusing over him, talking over him, some even praying over him. He knew that he spoke out of turn, but, someone had to. Now, he had to pay for it. He had seen every face there was in court, and had seen his uncle for only a moment, but he hadn't seen Jasmine all day. He asked where she was, but no one would listen. No one ever listened. _

_Then there was fire. So much fire, and heat, and...fear. The room was packed with people, mostly nobles and military officials. Zuko stood on the stage in shock and fear. He never thought that his father would go to these extremes. He looked up and saw the dark frame of his father. He kneeled before him, begging to be forgiven, begging him not to make him fight. His fathe felt no pitty, no love. Ozahi prepared to strike down on Zuko, until a hush settled over the crowd. Zuko hesitantly looked up to see a pair of thin, long legs in front of him, defendind him. He looked further up to see Jasmine standing there. _

_"You will not touch him." she said in a firm, confidant voice. _

_"Jasmine, what are you doing?" Zuko whispered harshly. _

_"I'm not letting this egotistical 'father' hurt you." A deep, frightening laugh echoed from the throat of the Fire Lord. _

_"Girl, step aside." he said, making a quick gexture with his hand. Jasmine stood straighter, facing Ozahi completely. _

_"No." The word stung like the tip of thousands of needles. There was an even more profound quiet over the crowd. No one said no to the Fire Lord, not even his own children, obviously. Everyone glanced at the young, prideful girl, than back to the Fire Lord. His very prescence seemed to make the room darker. He stared at Jasmine with peircing, driving golden eyes that would have brought a grown man to his knees. A twelve year old girl was standing her ground. _

_"What did you say?" asked the Fire Lord. Even in his monotone voice, his anger was still terrifying. Jasmine gulped, now becoming a bit frightened. _

_"I said, you will not touch him." _

_"Oh? How do you intend on seeing that through?" asked Ozahi, raising his chest and increasing his stanture. _

_"I'll do anything to defend my prince. I'll even fight you." The crowd gasped. Kera, Jasmine's mother, prepared to leap onto the raised platform and fetch her daughter, but was stopped by Iroh. He knew that it was dangerous enough for Jasmine to get involved. He didn't wnt two brave people to lose their lives. The crowd was silenced as the Fire Lord laughed a deep, hearty laugh. _

_"You'll fight me? You have fire in you, and I admire that, but step aside, or the punishment will be harsh." Suddenly, the Fire Lord was knocked back by a jet of flame. He looked up from where he sat, his top not in almost undone, and embarrassment written across his face. Jasmine stood perfectly still, her hands up in a defensive stance. She wasn't smiling at her victory, not even smirking. Her face was like stone chisled from the hands of an angry sculptor. Determination. _

_Ozahi stood, angry that he was caught off gaurd, but enraged that this little servant girl, lower than a peasent even, dared attack him. He wondered, for her sake, if she intended on ending what she started. the Fire Lord spun his left leg into an ark, creating a tendril of fire that came down with his foot. A long trail of fire came charging at Jasmine, and she bent low, her legs spread wide, and held her arms where the left was facing down, and the right facing up, almost in the form of a ramp. The trail of fire went up her left arm, over her shoulder, and up her right arm, and disapeared into the high ceilings. This one exchange covered the course of thirty seconds. _

_Zuko sat on his knees, watching his young friend defend him, and he didn't feel grateful and amazed at her skill and devotion, but embarrassment at the fact that his servant, almost slave, had to defend him. Him. A prince. _

_The fight was becoming more heated, and it was showing on both of the bender's faces. Ozahi sent a wide wave like wall at Jasmine, and she spun on her heel quickly, collecting the fire around her, and sent it back at him. Ozahi was once again knocked to the ground, and rolled on his side from the impact. It was quite obvious that Jasmine had the upper hand. A gaurd was standing at the side of the platform, never leaving his post. The Fire Lord looked up, and grabbed the poor soilder buy the front of his shirt. _

_"Listen to me." said the Fire Lord between clenched teeth. "I am tired of this nonsense. Bring her down, but don't make it obvious. Understand?" Ozahi's eyes were wide, and his pupils dialated. The nervous gaurd nodded, and made his way to the other end of the stage. _

_Iroh watched in fear and amazment. He had never seen anyone fight as well as Jasmine at such a young age, not even Azula. If she did happen to maybe knock his brother out cold, or hurt him critically, the entire course of his reign would be shifted. _

_Jasmine, blocked the strong attacks coming from the Fire Lord, and sent out some of her own. Her raven hair was speckled with spots of sweat, and her chest heaved wildly. She couldn't believe that she was doing so well. She wasn't thinking at all when she decided to defend Zuko. She had broken an old, strict rule in the duel of Agni Kai. No one intervenes. She knew that if she lost, and even if she won, her punishment would be harsh. Maybe even death. Jasmine shook her head, clearing these thoughts. She would be fine, and even if she wasn't, she wasn't going to let her friend be hurt. _

_The gaurd had moved to the far left end of the stage, hidden in the intense crowds. Jasmine moved her feet quickly and gracefully. He would have to be quick. Ozahi was on the ground again, this time, very slow to rise. Jasmine's confidance grew. She may actually win this thing! Than, without warning, she felt a sharp pain in her back. She quickly lost focus, and arched her back in pain. the gaurd had hit his mark. Ozahi smiled at her momentary distraction, then kicked his foot out, sending a ball of fire directly at Jasmine. The force knocked her back, and she hit the floor roughly, rolling as she landed. Zuko hurried over to her, and she was almost unconcious. A bare, fringed hole was where a patch of fabric from her dress once was. Iroh and Kera rushed over to her, and when Kera called out her name, all Jasmine did was groan. _

_The Fire Lord stood straight and tall, smiling at his victory. He walked over to his fallen, young oponent, and air of victory around him. _

_"You're a brave girl, but you don't know when to be quiet and let things be. I warned you the punishment would be swift. And I always keep my promises. Take her away." _

_Two gaurds came and carlessly dragged her body off of the platform, and dragged her away by her arms. Kera followed them, begging them to let her go, but Fire Nation soilders always followed orders. They passed through the doors, and vanished. _

_The stunned crowd turned their attention back to the platform, and back to Zuko and his father. Zuko was still on his knees, but a depth of anger was rising within him. _

_"How dare you hurt her?" he mumbled between clenched teeth. _

_"How dare I?" roared Ozahi. "You speak out of turn, you refuse to stand to a challenge, and now your servant girl must come fight for you. You will learn respect, as I promised, but you shall also learn how to be a man!" _

_All Zuko could remember after that was pain. Scolding, merciless, unforgetable pain. _

_Zuko was sent to his room with nothing more than a bandage around the burned side of his face, like a scolded child. The pain was still fresh, and it hurt to even try and blink. He was lucky that his eye wasn't lost. He curled onto his bed, so many emotions running through him. Anger, sadness, fear. His father said that he was banished. A prince banished from his own kingdom? It sounded like something out of a fairy tale. But, he could return if he captured the Avatar. The Avatar had not been seen for one hundred years. How the bloody earth was he supposed to find him? After thinking over everything that happened over the course of that day, all Zuko had left to do was cry. He cried for himself, he cried for his mother, he cried for Jasmine who Spirits knows what kind of pain she was going through right then. She might even be dead. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Zuko was tired of sages and officials coming to get a closer look at the scared prince. Even his sister, who he thought had just an ounce of kindness in her blood, came to mock him. Could he just be left alone in his misery? _

_"Go away!" he shouted. There was another knock. _

_"I said leave me alone!" _

_"Zuko, it is me, your uncle. Please let me in. Your wound needs to be treated..." _

_"No! No it doesn't! Let it fester and become infected. Maybe the Spirits will be merciful and let me die from it!" Zuko was so upset, fire roared in his head, blocking everything so all he heard was his own sadness. _

_"Zuko, don't think that way. I am here for you." Zuko was starting to sob now. _

_"Please, uncle, just leave me alone." Iroh didn't speak again. Zuko could hear him sigh deeply, then his leathered shoes descend the hall. He was alone with himself once again. He was like this for about two hours. Nothing there but his thoughts to speak to. Then, there was another knock at the door. Zuko had calmed some, and was ready to have someone to talk to. _

_"Who is it?" he called. There was silence. "Who's there?" he asked again, rising up into a sitting position. _

_"It's Jasmine." _

_Without thought, Zuko jumped from his bed and hurried to the door, but before he turned the nob, he rememberes what he felt when he saw Jasmine fighting for him. He felt embarrassed. _

_"What do you want?" he asked, sounding like a spoiled child. _

_"Zuko, please, just let me see you." He could hear the remnants of crying in her voice. He became a bit more concerned. _

_"Why? Are you hurt?" _

_"No, no, I'll be fine. I just need to see you. I need to know that you're okay." said Jasmine as she put her hand to the door. Zuko's shattered pride returned. _

_"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, with my own special body gaurd, I should be perfectly perfect, right?" The spite on his voice drove Jasmine into confusion. _

_"What?" _

_"How could you do that, Jazz? That was an Agni Kai, not some schoolyard fight! You broke an old, old law, and you should be on your knees, giving thanks to Agni that you're not dead!" He jabbed his fist into the door on the last word, causing a dark, burned spot where his fist was. He could hear something like crying on the other end. He was overcome with anger again, but at his own self for making her cry. _

_"Jazz, don't cry. It's alright, you did the right thing. I thank so much for even daring to defend me. i was wrong to yell at you." _

_"No, you're right. I was foolish and stupid. I should be signing up for novice at the Temple to start investing in the thanks I have for my life." Zuko couldn't help at laugh at this statement, but only because it was true. "This is nothing to laugh about." she said through the key hole. _

_"You're right, but laughing makes it easier." Soon, they were both laughing. Zuko was right, laughing did make the pain easier to bear. Jasmine sat on the floor, her legs folded under her, and her back to the door. Zuko did the same, except he had his left leg stretched out, and his right leg up where his knee was level with his chest. _

_After a few moments of silence, Jasmine spoke. _

_"Part of my punishment is that I am banished with you." Zuko rose an eybrow, well, now the only one he could raise without feeling pain. _

_"Oh." _

_"We are to find the Avatar?" _

_"Yep." _

_"Oh." _

_"What was the other part of your punishment?" Zuko asked. He could hear shuffling on the other side. _

_"You don't want to talk about it? I undertand. I don't want to talk about it either." _

_"Thank you. So, what now?" _

_"I don't know. I guess we'll wait and see." _

_"Okay." _

_They spent the rest of the evening at that door. One on one end, another on another end. They shared the same pain. They were connected by it. _


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender

CHAPTER 3

The sky blended in shades of orange, red, and purple, casting a glow over the city. The adults had come home from long days at work, the children had been found and dragged home, and the students imerged from their classrooms, in desperate need of food and cafine. That was the city for you.

Jasmine and Zuko sat on the edge of a large fountain which had the figures of women leaping up out of the water in graceful arcs. Zuko and Jasmine sat back to back on the wide edge of the fountain. Jasmine had one foot in the water, letting the small fish rub against her ankle. They both ate from bags of fireflakes, a snack that their generation was known for.

"So, have you met any guys worth keeping since we won?" asked Zuko as he popped a fireflake into his mouth. Jazmine smirked and did the same.

"Why do you want to know? Are you going to use your Fire Lord powers to track him down and interegate him?" Zuko smiled as he chewed on the snack.

"If you tell me his name, you won't have to ask." Zuko winced when he recieved a jab in the back.

"Don't worry. There's no one." Zuko nodded, a bit happier about the news than he thought he would be.

"What about you and Mai? Are you still in love with boredom?" asked Jasmine, making herself laugh. Zuko paused for a moment. He liked Mai greatly, maybe even loved her. Maybe. "Well, I don't mean boredom...""

"No, no, you're right. She is known for her addiction to boredom, but I'm happy. I'm happy with Mai. I am." Jasmine turned around to look into Zuko's face. He looked into hers.

"I truly hope you are." Jasmine smiled, and Zuko smiled back. Than, Jasmine's eyes glanced towards the setting sun, and her smile faded.

"Bloody earth, what time is it!?" screeched Jasmine. She quickly stood, almost tripping over herself, as she struggled to slip on her shoe.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Zuko, as he stood as well.

"I have to get home for dinner, or I'm dead. I do have a curfew, you know." said Jasmine with a himt of sarcasim. Zuko smiled as he watched his friend start to take off down the street.

"Hey, can I see you tommorrow?" called Zuko. Jasmine turned, and the setting suns light caught the brilliant shine in her hair.

"Sure! Meet me at the gym...whenever!" she shouted back at him. He nodded, and she was soon lost in the forming crowds.

_Jasmine had grown with Zuko over the course of three years. Everyday the sun rose, she rose with it, and she saw Zuko sink with it. He had grown so bitter over just three years, it was frightening. Jasmine didn't blame him, though. The burn that his father left him was so...tragic, she couldn't even look at it for a few days, but once she grew used to it, it became one of the qualities that she admired about him. She was fifteen, and close to marrying age. Even though she was out on the ocean for a large amount of those years, she was relieved that she didn't have to deal with the suitors that her father would be pushing in her face. She also had more time to work on her bending, and with Iroh's help, she was becoming more skilled than she ever thought possible. _

_Iroh had taken Jasmine in as a daughter, almost. He spoke to her not like she was a servant, but as a mentor. He gave her advice on everything, even things she didn't want advice on. He bought her dresses of silk, things she would never be able to afford home in the Fire Nation. She had excepted Iroh as a father away from the fire side, even though she still caught herself calling him General instead of Uncle. It took something to get used to. _

_Zuko seemed to be growing further and further away from Jasmine, even when he needed her most. His determination to please his father had blocked out every other thought he could ever have. Whenever Jasmine tried to joke around with him, asking if there was any sign of the Avatar through the looking glass that he carried around everywhere. He would just turn on her and yell about how she would never understand. She used to be the only one who would ever understand. She assumed that they would grow apart some time, but she would never think this soon. _

_The day that the blue light broke the sky, the true adventure began. It was unbelievable for everyone on the ship that say. Jasmine hadn't thought about going home for years, now, the thought of it gave her something to look forward to. Gave Zuko something to look forward to after so long. _

_When Jasmine first saw the Avatar, she almost laughed outloud. He looked like a traditional Air monk, but a traditional child air monk. His goofy smile made her have to smile back. He reminded her of her little sister back home. She couldn't believe that this little kid had survived one hundred years. It was unreal. It was also unreal how easily he would have defeated Zuko. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. She had no idea that she would be seeing much more of the little bugger thanks to Zuko. Obsession is a way of life, after all. _

The palace was an extreme change compared to the streets of the city.The odd quiet drove Zuko to talk to just about anyone, in an attempt to fill it with life. He sat on his balcony of his study, looking out over the sea of Azulan in quiet assurance. The capital city had been moved from the pit of a volcano to make the Fire Nation's center more open to the world. Also, he wanted a better view of the sea. After spending three years on it, it seemed like a second home to him.

The light sound of shoes on marble floors alerted Zuko, and he turned to see Mai staring at him from the door. There was the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

"Why do you do that?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Do what?"

"Stare out at the ocean. Do you find it interesting?" She moved from the door to his side.

"Hm, I find it...mysterious. It's so wide and free, as if it has no boundaries. I wish I could be like it sometimes. I wish that I could have no repsonsiblilites. Just for a day or two. That's what I see in the ocean." Zuko had seemed to fold up into himself, and Mai placed her hand on his shoulder to bring him back. Suddenly, there was a change in her eyes. A more inviting gaze.

"I can be mysterious." she said, turning him fully around to face her. She pressed her body against his, and trailed her finger along his jaw line. Zuko stared her in confusion for a moment, but his face soon broke into a boyish smile when he realized her aim. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pushing her closer to him.

"Well, you know how much I love to explore."

He quickly gripped her chin, and brought his lips softly to hers. She ran her hands up his chest and around his kneck. Lee entered the room, expecting to see his Fire Lord sitting at his desk, but, he was greeted by a far more...interesting sight.

"Um emhm." said Lee, as he struggled to politelty get Zuko's attention. Zuko and Mai quickly grew apart upon seeing a blushing Lee.

"Oh, Lee, what is it?" said Zuko, attempting to regain his royal composure.

"I'm very sorry to interupt you, Fire Lord, but you have a visitor." Zuko narrowed his eyes, thinking of which one of his many new friends could be coming to visit him. Very few were anywhere close to the Fire Nation. Being a bit more relaxed than he need be, he said for Lee to lead the person in. Zuko nearly leaped into the air when his father in a far deeper sense entered the room.

"Uncle!" he screeched as he hurried to wrap Iroh into a tight hug.

"It is nice to see you, too, Zuko."

"Bloody earth" is a type of cursing term I mad up for the people of the world of Avatar. It's a spin off of "bloody hell"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I know, it's taken me forever to update, but don't blame me, blame the school system, even though I am very sorry. Thanks to those who added me to their favorite stories and alert lists. It's an honor. I'm really upset that only one person has reviewed, though. I'll take negative and positive, so please review even if you think it sucks. Thank you. Also, I want to apologize for Chapter 3 being so short. I kinda had a writers block, and wanted to go ahead and move on. Yeah. So, WriteroftheRevolution out!

CHAPTER 4

Zuko sat in his study with Iroh by the hearth, sipping Jasmine tea. It was as if all of those years of pain and worry had never happened, and everything was as they were supposed to be.

"So, Zuko," said Iroh, setting down his tea. "How have things been?"

"Uncle, things have been great. Just today I ran into Jasmine." Iroh raised an eyebrow, and a smile curved up from the corner of his mouth.

"Ran into? You don't 'run into' Jasmine, unless she wants to be run into." Zuko sipped at his tea, and nodded in agreement.

"True. To tell you the truth I kinda used my powers for good, if you catch my drift." The fire rose a bit as Zuko winked.

"Oh, you tracked her?" said Iroh, as he took another sip of his tea.

"Tracked is such a strong word. But yeah." They both laughed for a moment at the mild comedy. The sun had almost completely set over the ocean, casting an eerie, almost inviting glow over the sleeping city. Iroh smiled as he glanced at the scene.

"The day has been a blessed one. I can feel it." said Iroh. Zuko leaned a bit closer.

"Blessed for whom?" he asked. Iroh stared into the flame, as if he saw something in it that Zuko did not. The flame rose and rose, growing wilder as it did. It almost flowed out of the hearth, but Iroh drew his gaze away before that could happen. Zuko stared at him, eyes wide, like a child watching a magician.

"So?" he asked, becoming annoyed.

"What? Oh, oh, you mean who has the day been blessed for? How am I to know? I'm not a sooth Sayer." Iroh said, as if the entire affair with the fire place had never happened. Zuko rolled his eyes, and leaned back into his chair. He wondered about his uncle sometimes. Actually, he worried about him all the time.

_Months. Months they followed the Avatar. Months they went through hell and back just to fight him. Jasmine swore an oath of loyalty, but for Agni sake, this was growing ridiculous. The journey seemed to finally be over for the tired crew and bitter prince when Azula showed up, but, of course, Azula is not one to be trusted. After escaping her mentally ill clutches, Iroh, Zuko, and Jasmine became hidden from the world. Zuko and Iroh cut off their top knots, and Jasmine cut some of her hair, letting it hang free, hiding her defining features. Zuko was embarrassed to an entirely new degree. He was being hunted like a criminal. All of his hard work, all of his despair, all of his hope, gone to waste. He felt as if his life had been broken into peices; like the fire that once held him so high had now diminished to almost nothing. Azula had that effect on people. _

_If nothing else, Jasmine and Zuko had certainly grown closer. They had both grown greatly, him being sixteen, and her fifteen. Ever since her "rising", Zuko couldn't help but stare at her. Jasmine couldn't help but stare at him, as well. Zuko had always trained with his shirt off, but, as the quest grew on, Jasmine had to watch from a distance in order for him not to see her sweat. He had developed some impressive muscle, after all. Zuko had the same problem. Jasmine had always trained in a midriff, but he hadn't noticed until she had something to cover. Her muscles had tightened, and he found himself sometimes wondering what she would look like bathing. He thought that he was losing his mind, and even after a very unhelpful speech from Iroh, he didn't quite understand what he was feeling. But he liked it. _

_One time, while they were travelling in the forest of the Earth Kingdom, Jasmine woke in the dark of the night, thirsty. She left the dark, safety of the cave and entered the lonely night. A sane person would not dare wander in the woods alone so late at night, but Jasmine knew that if any bandit dared challenge her, someone would be walking away severely burned, and it wouldn't be her. In the shadow of the forest, a Blue Spirit watched. Zuko's intelligent, critical side told him to let her be. His other side, however, felt alot more adventurous. _

_"I can't believe there is no source of water closer to the cave." mumbled Jasmine as she continued to trek on in search of water. Then, there was a faint sound behind her. She quickly turned, facing the threat, but found nothing but the wind. She shrugged, thinking that it was just the fears that come with the night, and continued on. Then, she heard it again, but louder. Someone was following her. She continued on, pretending to ignore the sound, but quickly turned and shot a blaze at a near by bush, illuminating the forest. She expected to be faced with an enemy, but there was still nothing there. Jasmine laughed, ashamed at her own fear, and turned to continue on, but was faced with the empty eyes of a blue mask. _

_She was in shock for a moment, but quickly recuperated, and attacked the opposer. Zuko quickly avoided her attacks, but didn't deliever any of his own. His aim was different. Jasmine was not as quick at night from lack of sun, so Zuko gained on her quickly. He was so close, she had to use close combat, and was kicked into the trunk of a tree. Zuko grabbed her shoulder, pinning her to the tree, and a blade to her neck. She was trapped. _

_"Let me go, you retch!" screeched Jasmine. For some reason, she wasn't as forceful as she usually was in these situations. A low laugh echoed from behind the mask. _

_"Oh, I'll let you go, baby. Right after I have some fun with you." said Zuko. He was having far too much fun with this. The slightest hint of fear could be seen behind Jasmine's eyes, but they were quickly replaced with anger. _

_"What did you just call me?" _

_"What's wrong? Doesn't your boyfriend ever call you that?" said Zuko, as he brought his face closer to hers. Jasmine quickly turned her face from his. _

_"I don't have a boyfriend." she said under her voice. Why was she giving this bandit so much information? Zuko was silent for a moment. Why was she giving him so much information? He was about to respond in his true voice, but remembered that she wasn't talking to Zuko, she was talking to the Blue Spirit. _

_"Why isthat? You're pretty enough, you know, for a Fire Nation wench." he said, running his index finger down the crevice between her cleavage. Jasmine cringed, but, deep inside, she felt the fire in her soul rise. _

_"I don't know why." said Jasmine, talking more to herself than to the enemy. Suddenly, an idea entered her mind. "But, that can change." She turned her head to face the Blue Spirit, and lowered her head so the darkness in her eyes glared at him. Zuko backed away some. The look in her eyes was different. It was like her eyes were beckoning him, yet pushing him away. He was taking the bait, and Jasmine knew it, so she milked it. _

_"You know, I always have liked the mysterious type. The guys that you are cautious of, but still want to know more about. Like you." She leaned her face closer to his. Zuko was starting to sweat under the mask. _

_"You seem a bit to sure, girl." said Zuko as he pressed the blade edge closer to her neck. Jasmine didn't seem concerned. _

_"Oh, but I am. Kiss me." _

_Zuko blinked. What did she just say? His brain seemed to malfunction. He did not just hear that incredibly tempting offer come from her mouth. Jasmine smiled. _

_"What's wrong, big bad Blue Spirit, you look scared? I am the victim, not you.I'm telling you to do what you would have done anyway. I mean, why wouldn't you? You have me pinned against a tree, a sword at my throat, in the death of the night. Even if I scream, no one will hear. I am totally open to your will. You could do anything, even take me right now. So why not? To tell you the truth, I'm looking forward to it." Jasmine closed her eyes, and leaned her head back against the tree. Zuko was not thinking, it was official. He threw down the broad sword, took off his mask and kissed her. _

_Jasmine wasn't expecting that reaction at all. She thought that he would fear her willingness, being nothing but a theif and a bandit, and leave her. But not this. She struggled to push him away, but his strength over powered hers. She struggled with all of her might, but he only pushed her against the tree even more, until she couldn't move. Then, something snapped in Jasmine. She gave in. She let her hands rest on his chest, and sighed. Her father would kill her if he ever found out about this. _

_After what felt like a lifetime, Zuko drew back. The wind brushed against his bare lips, sending a chill through him. Jasmine slumped against the tree, her eyes closed. Zuko smiled at the scene, and quickly replaced his mask. But, he wasn't done yet. He leaned forward so only her ears heard him. _

_"You know, bad girls don't last long in worlds like this one. You spark my interest, I'll give you that much, but if we meet again in a situation such as this, I will be leaving with more than just a kiss, and you might not be leaving at all." Jasmine sucked in her breath, and Zuko couldn't help but smile. "Now, run on home before the big bad Blue Spirit comes out to play." _

_The tone of his voice made Jasmine shutter. She opened her eyes, and the Blue Spirit was gone. All that was left was the sting on her lips from where his once were. Jasmine had never been kissed like that before; she had never been kissed at all, but something told her that this wasn't the last time that the masked avenger's lips would be united with hers. _

_When Jasmine returned to camp, Iroh was up in arms, while Zuko sat in the shadows._

_"Where have you been? I thought you had been kidnapped by some outlaw!" Jasmine's eyes seemed clouded over, and Iroh had to grab her arm to get her attention. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry, General. I woke up and I was thirsty. I walked for miles in search of water, and I got a bit...delayed. I didn't mean to cause any worry. Next time, I'll just wake you up and tell you if I leave." Iroh sighed, and smiled kindly at Jasmine. _

_"Thank you, my dear. Some foor is on the fire, so fix yourself something." _

_"Yes sir." She nodded to him in respect and preceded into the cave. Zuko sat outside it, scowling as usual. _

_"Out on an errand, I see." said Zuko, not even glancing at Jasmine. She kept her eyes forward, as well, and touched her fingers to her lips. She smiled as she remembered the rough, yet passionate kiss that she had received. _

_"Yeah. Errand." _

_Zuko watched as Jasmine entered the cave, and his pride boiled to new heights as he realized the effect that the Blue Spirit had on her. Someday, it would be the effect that he had on her. Jasmine never discovered the identity of the boy behind the mask who had kissed her that night. She didn't want to. _


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I'm kinda apprehensive about this chapter, so please review and tell me what you think about it. Thanks!

CHAPTER 5

The market was unusually busy that morning. Wives scurried around, quickly snatching up bargains. Husbands and their mistresses shopped carelessly. Merchants eagerly sold their mysterious items. Hustlers did the only thing they knew. The smells of exotic foods flooded the senses, and stuck to your clothes. But something seemed oddly...festive.

"What's going on?" asked Jasmine as she ate from a bowl of suger rice (white rice with sugar).

"What do you mean?" Zuko replied absently. He was occupied studying a strangely familiar statue of a grinning monkey with rubies for eyes.

"I mean, why is everyone so," Zuko had to catch her as she moved out of the way of a juggler on a unicycle. "festive?" Zuko glanced around and realized that everyone was overly excited, but he knew why. Jasmine didn't need to know yet.

"Anyway, how is it going with the search for your mother?" asked Jasmine. Zuko prayed that she wouldn't ask that, but, the Spirits always did like to mess with his life. "Zuko?"

"Well, Jazz, it's going...nowhere. My father won't tell me anything. You would think that he didn't know at all. But I know he does. He has to. He just won't tell me." Zuko leaned against the wall of a building, hitting the back of his head against it three times. Jasmine frowned, and put her back to the wall, beside him.

"Maybe you're taking the wrong approach. Your father may be defeated, but you of all people know that he shall keep his pride for as long as possible. That might be a while." Zuko laughed sarcastically, knowing that she was right. "Maybe you should interrogate someone else. Someone who was there. Someone who would never tell, no matter what. Maybe you should ask Lee."

Zuko looked at Jasmine with squinted eyes, contemplating what she had said. Then, a kind smile spread on his face.

"You know, Jazz, that's not a bad idea. Lee was my father's servant, followed him everywhere. He was probably there at my mother's sentencing. He was also so close to my mother, that she told him where she was going. Lee is the most loyal servant, next to you, to ever serve under the Fire Lord. He wouldn't give away the Lady's deepest secret. You're bloody brilliant." Jasmine smiled and took another bite of the sugar rice.

"I've been told that." Zuko smiled, nudging Jasmine in the arm, and Jasmine smiled back.

They continued walking through the market place, until they were stopped by an elderly woman and a young girl with thick braids put up in a bun.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it is an honor to run into you this morning." said the elderly women, bowing low. The girl was so awestruck, all she could do was smile.

"Thank you." said Zuko, smiling his rehearsed, royal smile. The girl glanced over at Jasmine, and her eyes lit up when she did.

"By Agni, you're the Firebird!" she screeched.

"Firebird?" said Zuko, raising an eyebrow. At the name, many in the market place turned their head towards the confused Fire Lord and his friend. Then, all hell broke lose.

"Firebird, sign my chest!" yelled a young man.

"Firebird, may I have a portrait with you?" yelled another. Soon, there was a thick crowd around her. Zuko had to push and shove to not be thrown into the crowd. He didn't have this much attention when he was in public, and he was Fire Lord! There was such a thick crowd around them, the two had to crawl low on the ground to escape. Zuko's robes were almost completely off, his hair sticking up from his head, and Jasmine had tears in her dress where people had grabbed on to her.

"What the bloody earth was that about?" asked Zuko once all of the twigs were picked out of his hair. Jasmine laughed and shrugged slightly.

"Well, I forgot to tell you this in Ba Seng Sei, but I perfected the 'firebird'."

The "firebird" was a firebending technique that seemed available to Jasmine. She discovered it by accident when she was meditating. She described it as "all of the fire in me, rises and gives me wings". Fire gathered around her, and took the form of a bird of fire. She could only control it for a short amount of time, but, when she helped liberate Ba Seng Sei during the Comet, her power was so strong, she could control the "firebird" and make it so large, that it illuminated the sky miles outside of Ba Seng Sei. Jasmine was always very proud of her original power, and envied by everyone.

"Really? Wow. I wish I was there to see it. I'm sure it was beautiful." said Zuko, proud of his dear friend. "But, what was with the fans?"

"I don't know? Maybe the story has spread into a legend. I don't mind being called firebird, though. I see it as a compliment." Zuko smiled, and looked off, and caught sight of something truly pleasant. A young boy, maybe seventeen, was proposing to a young girl. She said yes, and threw herself on him, kissing him fiercely. Zuko couldn't help but smile. Little things like that make days go so much smoother.

"Well, now that you're a celebrity, you should be attending celebrity events." Jasmine glanced at Zuko, not understanding completely. Zuko loved having her on edge.

"There's this...ball, thing..." Jasmine's eyes popped open. " A lot of people are going to be there, a lot of nobles and such, and I don't think I'll be able to survive it without someone there for me to mock the officials with." Jasmine stood there still, her eyes open wide. and her mouth slightly open. Zuko laughed, and waved his hand in front of her eyes, and still she did not blink. "If this hasn't registered yet, I'm inviting you as an honored quest." Jasmine was silent for a moment more.

Suddenly, she leaped into the air, screaming in joy. She jumped onto Zuko, almost knocking him to the ground, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screeched.

"Does this mean you're going?" asked Zuko. Jasmine pulled away from him, and hit his arm playfully.

" Of course it does, you idiot! Gosh, I've never been to a ball before. I mean, I've been to festivals, and normal stuff, but never a ball. What am I gonna wear?" Zuko rolled his eyes at her last comment.

"What are you going to wear? Is that all you girls ever think about?"

"Zuko, to girls, that's all that matters. All I have are these rags, I can't go to something like this." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, growing tired of these womanly needs.

"Okay, fine, I'll take you shopping." he said, as he reached for her hand.

"Shopping?" she said as she snatched her hand back.

"Yeah, shopping. You say you need something to wear, well, I'll get you something. Now, come on." He held his hand out. Jasmine glanced at it, wearily.

"You know that it will take me forever to pay you back, right?"

"Hey, I'm the Fire Lord, and your friend. Don't worry about it." said Zuko, winking. Jasmine smiled, and took his hand

-888888888888888888888888-

Where was he? She had searched every inch of the bloody palace, and still there was no trace of him. She had harshly interrogated every servant she ran into. This investigation started at about ten in the morning. It was now far past noon. The afternoon sun poured through the balcony window as she sat in her private parlor, drumming her long fingernails on the arm of her chair. She was growing very upset. A small, porcelain cup was set on the table in front of her, and she looked up into the kind eyes of Iroh.

"Good tea calms the nerves, which you seem to need at the moment." he said as he sat down in a chair across from her. Mai smiled slightly, and picked up the cup of tea.

"Thank you, General."

"Please, call me Iroh is nothing else." Mai nodded and sipped at the tea. Iroh looked around the room, noticing that everything was rather dark and bland, except for one painting. It was nothing really but colors blended together in a beautifully careless way. It reminded him of children at play, and how happy they seem.

"Where did you get that fascinating painting?" asked Iroh. Mai didn't even have to turn around; she knew what he was talking about.

"I painted it." Iroh rose an eyebrow. He certainly wasn't expecting Mai to do something like that. So free, so new, so...happy.

"I was only ten. My parents let me take art classes, and I liked them. That was the last thing I painted." Iroh smiled as he studied the painting. Maybe there was more to Mai than met the eye.

"Well, it's beautiful, Mai." From behind the tea cup, he could have sworn he saw her smile. "So, have you seen my nephew? He's been missing all morning." Mai's knuckles whitened as she griped the cup tighter.

"I don't know where he is. But when he does show up, he will be in some kind of trouble."

-8888888888888888888888888-

Zuko dragged Jasmine through the busy streets of Upper Jazminra, the upper class capital. Jasmine couldn't help but keep her head down among all of the nobles, and merchants, and lawyers, people that she had served all of her life. They came to a large, very high class, boutique that Jasmine's mother would die to even stand infront of.

"Here? We're going in here?" she asked.

"Yeah. Ti Lee was always talking about this place, so it must be nice. Even Azula shopped here."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No. Just come on." he said as he pulled her into the store. As soon as they entered, they were attacked by the heavy sent of perfume. Jasmine thought she was going to pass out from the thick fog. A woman dressed in a tight, light red kimono walked up to them. She bowed to Zuko, a strand of her hair falling around her face.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it is an honor to have you in my humble boutique. How may I help you? Something for Lady Mai, perhapes?"

"No, actually, I'm looking for something for my friend here." He motioned Jasmine to come and stand beside him. She couldn't help but notice the change in emotion that flashed in the sales lady's eyes. It might have been a bit of surprise.

"Oh, yes, of course. What type of occation?"

"A ball. High class, a few hundred people, a dinner during. There will be dancing, so something flowing, and easy to move in." Both the sales woman and Jasmine raised their eyebrows at the young Fire Lord.

"Of course, Fire Lord. Come with me, please." said the woman as she turned and began to walk through the store. Zuko started to follow, but Jasmine pulled his arm, stopping him.

"How the bloody earth did you know that about women's clothing?" she whispered.

"I had to learn all of this at a very young age. I should be relieved that I didn't turn out "happier" with all of the things I know about women's clothing." Jasmine laughed, and took Zuko's arm as they followed the woman.

Zuko was given a large, rather comfortable seat in front of the changing area, which were a series of three way mirrors , and one changing room that was blocked off by a curtain. The women of the store had collected what seemed like hundreds of outfits for Jasmine, and forced her into the changing room. Zuko sat, reclined, eating fire flakes, quite ready for the show.

"Ow!" he heard Jasmine screech from behind the curtain.

"Hold still, and maybe it won't hurt so much!" the woman responded.

"How many times do I have to say that it's too tight?! Ow!"

Suddenly, Jasmine came out of the dressing room in a very tight black dress made out of gleaming, armor like material. She stood in front of the three way mirrors, and Zuko studied the dress.

"Zuko, I'm not wearing this. I couldn't wear this when I was ten, and I was a size, like, five then!" Zuko nodded, popping another fire flake into his mouth.

"You're right, try on something else."

"How long do we intend on being here?" she asked as she entered the dressing room. Zuko smiled slyly.

"As long as it takes."

Jasmine came out a few minuted later wearing a white dress that was wide from the waist down, but was tight at the top. A diamond vine ran up the side of it, giving it a shimmer.

"I like it." said Zuko.

"Yeah, if I'm getting married. Also, the bottom is so wide, I might take someone out if I turn around too quickly."

"Okay, okay, try on something else." Zuko now had a collection of snacks and sweets around him, and was quite prepared to wait all day.

The next outfit that Jasmine wore almost made Zuko laugh out loud. It almost looked exactly like a samurai outfit, but with a lot more embellishments. It even had the head piece. Jasmine placed her hands on her hips, a very disappointed look on her face.

"I look like a bloody samurai." she said, not a bit of humor in her voice. Zuko smiled as he chewed on a piece of candy.

"I like samuri." Jasmine walked up to him, hit him across the head, and took his entire bowl of candy. She was not one to be mocked.

The next outfit was a white dress with wide sleeves that made Jasmine feel like she was wrapped in a sheet. It even came with a headpiece that looked like two large buns plastered on the side of her head. Zuko and Jasmine looked at each other and shook their heads. That was certainly not it.

Jasmine tried on so many other outfits, Zuko was beginning to see patterns. After another denial, even the sweets and snacks weren't helping his sour growing attitude. After about twenty tries, Jasmine came out again. Zuko had his head buried in his hands, not looking up.

"Zuko." he heard her say.

"Try on something else." he responded, having said the same thing the past twenty times.

"No, Zuko, I like this one." Zuko slowly drew his face up, knowing that if Jazz like it, he probably wouldn't, but he was very pleasantly surprised. Jasmine was wearing a tight fitting red dress with golden dragon patterns scattered throughout it. The back was very low cut to right above her waist, revealing a large amount of her back, and it also had a neck piece of the same fabric that came up from the shoulders, and rose high to just over her head, making her head and face the center point of the dress. Jasmine looked at herself in the three way mirrors, a glow around her. Zuko walked up behind her, seeing both of their reflections in the mirror.

"I love it." said Zuko.

"Yeah, I do, too." Suddenly, Zuko's eyes widened, and he glanced at the sundial in the open parlor of the boutique. It was about four in the afternoon.

"Well, ladies, you have certainly outdone yourself." he said to the sales ladies. "But, your job isn't over. I have to go, but by seven thirty this evening, I want her to have the complete look. Jewelry, makeup, hair, all of that fun stuff. I also want transportation for her to the ball, and I want it to be, high end. And put it all on my tab." Zuko headed to the door, but was stopped by Jasmine's hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Zuko. Thank you for everything." Zuko smiled and pinched Jasmine's chin.

"Just show up, and we'll call it even." Zuko exited the boutique, calling down a carriage pulled by a dragon moose.

"Remember, seven thirty at the palace." he called from the carriage. Jasmine nodded and watched as the carriage disappeared down the street. Jasmine was certainly grateful to Zuko for what he was doing, but she was not one for charity. She felt like the palace harem, even when there was nothing like that between her and Zuko, even if she didn't realize that there was yet. She felt that she needed to tell Zuko that the clothes and the jewelry were a one time thing. Right after the ball. Jasmine walked back into the boutique, and was ambushed by an army of sales women who rushed her off into a world of perfume, diamonds, and lots and lots of shoes.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Honestly, people, review!

CHAPTER 6

The sun was setting as Zuko returned to the palace. When he entered, he realized the full extent of his first social engagment. Servants ran around haphazardly, hanging decorations and setting up the ball room. Zaina, Zuko's high strung head party planner (if you can believe he had one of those) approached him.

"Fire Lord Zuko." she sad as she bowed to him.

"Hello Zaina. How's everything going?"

"Wonderfully, Fire Lord. The kitchen has been cooking all day, and we are prepared to feed seven hundred people elegantly." Zuko quickly turned his face to Zaina, suprised by her words.

"Seven hundred? Zaina, I thought that there were only going to be two hundred?" Zaina looked at him, slightly confused.

"Oh, well, Fire Lord, this is somewhat your corination as far as the elite world is concerned. Every noble, military official, and their cousin in the Fire Nation is coming tonight. Even some nobles from the Earth Kingdom. They all want to see the new Fire Lord who strives for peace. There hasn't been a Fire Lord like this in one hundred years. This may be the largest event of your early reign, next to your wedding and birthday celebration. It's going to rock, if I may say so myself."

Zuko sighed, and massaged his temples. He was never much of a "popular kid" in school so wasn't used to large parties. He felt even more relieved that Jasmine was coming that evening.

"Okay, Zaina, okay. Just make sure that everything is ready."

"Yes, Fire Lord." responded Zaina as Zuko continued down the hall to his room.

Once he reached his room, he quickly lit the scontches throughout his room with firebending, and wasn't that suprised to see Mai sitting there, staring at him, her eyes dark and her face stern. Zuko knew that he would have to face her some time that evening, but he never thought that he would have to face her as soon as he arrived home.

"Where have you been?" she asked in a calm monotone that seemed to send a breeze through the room.

"It's nice to see you, too, Mai." said Zuko, not trying to hide his sarcasm in the least. He walked over to his large wardrobe, and searched through it for his royal robes that he wore for special public occations.

"Where have you been?" she asked him again.

"I went to go see a friend. I thought I told you."

"Was this friend Jasmine?" Zuko turned to look at a very angrey blade specialists. You don't really want to anger a blade specialist.

"Yes, it was, if you must know. I haven't seen her in months, and I want to spend some time with her before she dissapears into the world like everyone else."

"I haven't dissapeared into the world, Zuko. I've been here, everyday, with you, supporting you, and you abandon me for this servant?" Mai's face and voice didn't portray her anger, but you could tell that she was.

"I haven't abandoned you, Mai. I've been out of the palace for a few days, and you automatically think that I've abandoned you? You think you know a person." Suddenly, a fine edged blade the length of a ring finger jabbed into the wall directly beside Zuko's head. He could even see Mai's initials embellished into the blade. She did that with everyone of her blades? Zuko turned to face Mai, keeping as much composure as possible when facing a girl with terribly good accuracy, twirling a blade around her fingers.

"Don't test me, Zuko."

"Test you? No, Mai, I won't do this right now. I'm sorry, okay? I should have told you I was going to see Jazz, I should have brought you with me, but, I just can't take this now." Zuko looked Mai directly in the eye, his gold eyes driving into her black ones. Mai looked up at him, her stance not wavering, and nodded. Before Zuko could stop her, she was gone. He gave out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He loved Mai, but, by Agni, she could hold a grudge. A breeze came through the open balcony window, and Zuko hurried to close it. There was a rather odd wind that evening, especially for the Fire Nation. His uncle always told him that high winds ment eventfully days. Zuko wasn't one for superstition, but, he kept his eye on the horizen still.

Not even an hour later, people started arriving. Nobles with their elaborate gowns, military officials with their decorated uniforms. It was like Zuko's childhood all over again. People flooded into the main hall, admiring at the large, golden chandeliers, and the diamond embelishings on the walls of mirrors. Servants dressed in elaborate costumes worked their way through the crowds, carrying treys of dilectables and flavored sake.

Zuko was pulled into a sea of his advisors and generals, being questioned about forign policies and trade agremment; pretty much grilling him on the things he crammed on in his study.

"Fire Lord, do you think that the Water Tribes will be able to bounce back from their economic decay of the past one hundred years?" asked a merchant who had built his wealth on trade with the Earth Kingdom, and would be welcome to more money being sent in. Zuko scratched the back of his head, thinking of an oppropriate answer.

"Well, yes, now that the men of their tribes, especially of the Southern Tribe, and abandon the everlasting war, and return home to their families, and their careers, things will certainly..." Zuko suddenly stopped short when something caught his eye.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" asked the merchant. "What is he looking at?" he turned around, along with the rest of the men, and their jaws dropped, as well.

"I never thought I would ever see something like that since my wife died." said an elderly general.

"I did." said another.

Walking towards them, splitting the crowds like the sea, was Jasmine, but not the Jasmine Zuko knew. She was wearing the dress they had picked out in town, but with a lot of extras. Her hair was up in a tight bun, strings of amethest stones stringed through it. She wore a tear drop amulet on a golden chain, which was in the shape of a tear drop, a ruby outland by amethest. She also wore a pair of earings that matched her necklace, catching the light as she walked. A tight golden cuff with the Fire Nation insignia embelished in rubies on it hung lightly from her thin wrist, making her seem like a slave of beauty. Zuko's jaw was limp, and his mind was foggy. He had never seen her look so refined and...beautiful. Even more so than she was everyday. Something suddenly awoke in Zuko. A fire that had always been there, but was not strong enough to be felt. Now, it burned so strung, it felt as if his very insides were burning. The thought of Mai was quickly pushed to the back of his mind, while the vision of his friend became a much more...desired one.

Jasmine approached the group of men hesitantly, struggling to not look at one of the high officals who had probably scolded her parents like a child when they were servants. She knew that if she kept her eyes directly on Zuko, she would be fine. But, she couldn't help but notice that he was keeping his eyes on her, too. She took a deep breath when she was only inches away from the men, and bowed slowly and gracefully, the way she had seen high ladies of rank do. After a few seconds of staring at her reflection in the marble floor, she looked up.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I am honored to be invited to this magnificent affair." she said, keeping his eyes directly on him. The men of the group turned to their Fire Lord, eager for his response. Jasmine looked into his eyes, and made a signal with them for him to speak. Zuko finally came back as if he had been lost in a coma, and smiled at Jasmine.

"You are very welcome, Lady Jasmine." They both stared at eachother, struggling to keep a straight face, not used to these formal introductions. Then Zuko laughed a strong, heart felt laugh, and crossed to Jasmine, hugging her. The group of men, and all of those close by, gasped at the close encounter.

"You look beautiful." he whispered into her ear.

"I had great help." she whispered back. The two broke the embrace, and turned to face the group of men, who were still waiting to meet this bright new face in court.

"Gentlemen, this is Lady Jasmine. She helped in the liberation of Ba Seng Sei, and may be better known as Firebird." The men's faces lit up immediatly.

"You're the Firebird? I thought she was just a legend. Well, it is an honor to meet such a woman of skill and power." said the man as he kissed her hand gently, which wasn't exactly refined standard. Zuko didn't truly notice, but he felt a felt a twitch in his eye when he saw the man's lips touch her hand.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate your words, even though I'm not a master, or anything..." The men laughed lightly at her statement, exchanging glances with eachother.

"Oh, so humble for one so young. You'll want to keep this one, Fire Lord. We need more young people like you in court."

"I agree. Now, who are your parents, my dear?" Jasmine blushed slightly, not really wanting to reveal her famailies poverty at such a high class occation. Zuko saw this, and quickly came to her rescue.

"Her parents are from the north, and remain rather secluded from the capital's court. She infact, is new to it, even though she is an old friend of mine." Zuko smiled and Jazmine reasuringly, and she smiled back. Suddenly, Jasmine felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around and screamed in delite when she met the king face of Iroh. She hugged him, and he did not hesitate to hug him back.

"Hello Jasmine, my nephew told me you might be here. My, my, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Iroh, You don't look half bad yourself. How are things going with the shop?"

"Oh things are going fine. Actually, I'm thinking of going national, maybe global. I've even made out designs for a logo, and everything."

"That's great! I'll tell you now, the one thing I've most from the past three years is your tea."

"Well, we'll have to catch up over an entire pot before I leave, now won't we?"

"Emhm." Jasmine and Iroh turned to see an annoyed Zuko who wasn't that excited about having his escort taken from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My nephew doesn't like the things he wants taken from him." There was a murmur of laughing around the circle of men.

"Uncle." he mumbled between clinched teeth. Jasmine thought it would be wise to intervene.

"The formar general and I haven't seen eachother in a long time. Excuse my, um, over active emotions." Suddenly, the clear, tenor tone of a horn echoed through the hall. Jasmine covered her ears, suprised by the noise.

"Thirty years of war, and I shall never get used to that." said one of the generals.

"I agree." answered another. The seven hundred people in the hall began to flood out into the dining hall, including the men that had been talking with Zuko. Zuko held his arm out for Jasmine's, and she intertwined it in his.

"You really do look beautiful." said Zuko. Jasmine smiled, and bit the side of her mouth.

"Thanks. I hope you'll be saying that after you get the bill for all of this." Zuko's widened in suprise for a moment, but he then remembered how wonderful she looked. He patted her hand reasuringly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's not that much." Jasmine laughed, and patted his hand.

"Yeah. Three hundred gold peices isn't that much at all." Zuko stopped short. "Oh, Iroh, wait for me!" Jasmine sped off, leaving Zuko in the midst of his own assumptions of the number of questions he was going to be hit with by the counsel when three hundred of the treasuries gold peices were gone. Oh well. He would get used to it.

The dining hall consisted mainly of one, very long table that was made to seat every guest at the affair. Zuko sat at the head of the table in an elaborate throne, Iroh and Mai on each of his sides. Jasmine immediatly headed for the chair at the end of the table, mixed in with the other lucky ones who just happened to be invited. But, as she pulled out the chair to sit down, a footman came to her side, taking her hand.

"Excuse me, mam, the Fire Lord wants you next to him." Jasmine blinked, than looked towards Zuko. He smiled, and patted the chair next to him. Iroh had moved down one. Jasmine rolled her eyes, but still with a smile on her face, and came to sit next to him. The chair she was given was large enough for three people to sit comfortabley. If she wanted to, Jasmine could curl up and sleep in it. Zuko smiled at Jasmine's child like admiration of the benifits of being close to the top. She was like Cinderella. But she could kick some major but while looking beautiful and starstruck. Mai sat on the right side of Zuko, her rightful seat, but couldn't help but notice the looks the Fire Lord was recieving. He had two beautiful, deadly women at his side, and he was paying one more attention than the other. Mai had always hated her life as a noble, but still. It seemed Zuko had already taken a mistress, and he wasn't even married yet.

"What do you think of my party?" asked Zuko, an air of arrogance starting to fill him. Jasmine frowned, and ran her finger across the table top, as if she was checking for dirt.

"Well, Fire Lord, it certainly is clean. The guest are of good standard. The food is...tolerable. But the music. By Agni, the Fire Nation Choral Ensemble? You could have gotten someone a bit more exciting. Aang told me about this group that he 'discovered' called the Flameos. Their pretty big in the Earth Kingdom, maybe the next time you throw a party, you could have them. You need music that people could dance to." said Jasmine as she took a sip from her cup. Zuko looked at her, taking in what she said, and nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I need music that people can dance to." Suddenly, Zuko rose, and crossed the room over to the platform that the Fire Nation Choral Ensemble and Orchastra were placed. The conductor bent his head down, and Zuko whispered in his ear. Jasmine couldn't tell what he was saying at all, and was afraid it had something to do with her. The conducter rose his head and smiled. Zuko looked towards Jasmine and winked. She only stared at him blankly. Then, the orchastra started a song that was all too farmiliar to every Fire Nation citizen. The Fire Dance. It was somewhat of a gypsy song that was known for its rather...pervocative choraography. Zuko undid his outer robe, revealing the tunic he wore underneath, and preceded over to where Jasmine was sitting. She said nothing, but in her mind she was sending a telepathic message to Zuko, warning him that if he dared as her to dance, he would have a matching burn on the other side of his face.

The telepathy didn't work, for Zuko put his hand out for Jasmines. Jasmine stared up at him in horror, trying to ignore the eyes that were on her. Zuko smiled, and leaned in closer. Jasmine looked towards Iroh, who nodded in approval. Jasmine rolled her eyes, and took Zuko's hand.

"What the bloody earth are you doing?" she asked as they made their way to the front of the hall.

"I'm giving the people music they can dance to." Zuko responded.

"You know that I didn't mean this. I am not wearing anything close to the proper attire for dancing, especially a dance like this! Do you even know how to dance the Fire Dance?"

"Well, if I didn't, I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?" Zuko pulled on Jasmine's arm, pulling her into a tight stance where her body was almost completely against his. "And you're right. You aren't in the proper attire." Zuko reached back behind Jasmine's neck, and unhooked the head peice, putting it to the side. The two took their stances, Jasmine standing infront of Zuko, and him putting his hands on her hips. And then the orchastra hit a chord.

Zuko gripped her hips tighter, and ran a hand up her side, and along her neck. Jasmine ran the tips of her fingers across the back of his head, than spun away from him. She pivoted on one foot, bringing her other foot to rest on the back of her knee. Zuko spun her back in, and wrapped his arm tightly around her middle. Jasmine turned around in his arms to where she was facing him. Zuko slid his hand down her back, and Jasmine had to stop his hand before he went further. Zuko snickered, and gripped Jasmine's thigh, and brought her leg up to wrap around his waist. She cringed at the conact, and he only wrapped her leg around him tighter. Zuko span cleanly around with Jasmine still wrapped around him, and Jasmine leaned her head back. Jasmine unconciously wrapped her other leg around him, her dress riding up past her midthigh. Zuko bent her down, her head almost brushing the floor, and then quickly brought her back up. Their faces were so close, their noses were touching. Then, something sparked in each of them. Something they had never noticed before. Jasmine was wary of it. Zuko loved it. The sound of applause filled their heads, as they realized that the song was over.

"That wasn't the Fire Dance I learned." said Jasmine to Zuko.

"I know. This is a high class event. If we actually danced the traditional Fire Dance, imagine what kind of party this would be."

"A fun one. But thank you for the dance anyway." said Jasmine as she smiled at him. Zuko bowed in a rather dramatic manner.

"And thank you."

Jasmine and Zuko preceded back to their seats, met with many handshakes and kisses on the hand. The Ensemble began to play again, but a more melow song. Couples rose from their seats, and walked out onto the floor to dance. Jasmine watched silently from her seat, until she felt a hand on her hers. She looked up into Zuko's eyes, and they said follow me. Jasmine rose, and the two dissapeared into the shadows. Iroh saw them go, and thought of how beautiful love was in its early years. But still, the Fire Lord wasn't one to fall in love with someone unkown to power's eye. Especially before marriage.

The halls of the palace were completely silent, only the sound of the sea directly outside. Not even the scontches that lined the halls were lit. Zuko rose his hand to light them, but Jasmine went ahead and did it for them.

"You know, you could have let me get that." said Zuko.

"Yeah, I know." Zuko frowned, and pushed Jasmine slightly. Jasmine couldn't help but look around the palace and remember all of the stories of her childhood.

"Hey, remember when we broke that ancient vase that used to stand right there? I thought Lee was going to have a stroke."

"Yeah, me too. I don't think he ever forgave us for that."

"Knowing Lee, he never will." Zuko laughed at this, knowing that she was right. The two continued on down the hall until they came to a room that had been locked to both of them for their entire lives.

"So, do you want to see where I spend my days?" asked Zuko. Jasmine knew that she should have said no. It was getting late after all, but something told her to go on in. It wouldn't hurt.

"So, this is the Fire Lord's study?" said Jasmine as she looked around the large room.

"Yeah. This is it." answered Zuko. He closed the door behind him and locked it. No one was coming in unanounced. Jasmine studied the large portrait of Zuko that covered almost an entire wall with aprehension.

"I don't like this. This portrait makes you look evil. This is a new era. You need to look more...inviting." Zuko never noticed that, but she was right. His deep frown, and the burning palace in the backround wasn't the most welcoming vision in the world.

"I can't count all of the times we tried to break in here during the Reign. We almost got caught." Zuko smiled and crossed over to Jasmine.

"No, we did get caught. I was grounded for a month, and you were almost killed. I don't think I've ever seen my father so angrey before. Wait, yes I have." Jasmine smiled, and patted Zuko on the shoulder reasuringly.

"To tell you the truth, it wasn't my idea, really. My father was the leader of the Resistance then, and he wanted me to get as much information as possible out of this room. I didn't want to, but, for the sake of the world... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I drug you into it with me."

"No, don't apoligize. I had some of the best times in my life breaking into this room. I would gladly do it again." Jasmine smiled slightly, but did not turn to face Zuko. She moved on down the long line of scrolls that were stacked neatly on shelves. They all looked pretty much the same. Old, fragile, secretly important. Then she came upon one with the sygnal of all four nations on it. She had never seen anything like that before. She took it out of its slot, and unrolled it completely. There was so much parchment, it seemed to go on for miles. At the top of the scroll, it said "Avatar the Last Airbender". There was not name, and no date.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Jasmine. Zuko looked over her soilder and smiled.

"Oh, yes, this was sent to me a while ago. It's actually very acurate. It's the story of Aang's adventures, and mine, starting from the iceberg all the way to my corination." Jasmine looked up at Zuko in horror.

"Please don't tell me it's like that terrible play we saw at Ember Island."

"Oh no. It's actually good. Very good."

"Hm. Who wrote it?"

"Don't know. There was no name on it when it was sent. But, on the neck of the messenger hawk, there was an Air Temples symbol." Jasmine rose an eyebrow.

"The Air Temples? Aang?"

"I'm not sure. Whoever wrote it, though, knew everything. Take it with you and read it. " Jasmine looked up at Zuko and smiled kindly.

"Thank you. I will." Zuko looked down at Jasmine, his golden eyes baring into her brown ones.

"Oh, you're welcome." Zuko's voice as he said that was such a mixture of smooth, deep, almost buttery tone, Jasmine found her core shaking. She had never felt that before. It was uncomfortably exilerating.

"Um, it's getting late. I should go." Jasmine rushed for the door, but Zuko grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"No, stay. It's not that late."

"I really should go, my parents will be worried. Besides, Mai will be missing you." Zuko flinched slightly at the mension on Mai, and Jasmine was trying to strike him with her words, but Zuko was not one to back down easily.

"But, Mai's not here. You are here. And me. And I'm not looking at Mai right now. I'm looking at you." Zuko was growing closer and closer to Jasmine, backing her into the door. She felt for the handel, but when she struggled to open the door, she found it was locked.

"Zuko, open this door."

"Jazz, just let me state my case..."

"State your case? You lock me in this room like some prisinor, and you ask to state your case? I see the look in your eyes, Zuko, and I am going to tell you this right now. I will not be your whore. I am your friend, and I always will be, but I will not give you what you want to me. So, let me go." Zuko was not suprised by her revelation, and honestly didn't want that from her. He had always liked her. I mean, who wouldn't considering how long they had been together, but he did feel something else for her now. Something he hadn't felt for Mai in a long while. He felt that Jasmine had this problem, too, and he wouldn't make his final move until he knew how she felt. There was very little that could move Jasmine from her spot once she made up her mind, but there was one thing that could.

"Are you sure about that, Jazz?" asked Zuko as he began to circle her.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I mean, are you sure that you don't feel for me what I have felt for you for some time."

"That depends on what you feel for me."

"You know exactly what I feel for you." said Zuko as he put his lips to her ear. Jasmine shivered some, but not from fear. From anticipation.

"Do I?" Zuko put his lips closer to her ear to where only her ears could hear him.

"Yes. You're kiss betrayed enough to the big bad Blue Spirit that night." Jasmine gasped, and turned around to where she was facing Zuko. Her eyes showed shock and anger, but a bit of happiness.

"You? You're him? You lead me on that night, only to act like it never happened?"

"I lead you on? You threw yourself at me."

"Only because I didn't know it was you. And don't you try to pin this situation on me!"

"I'm not trying to pin it on anyone! Okay, I admit it, I want you. I've always wanted you!"

"Than why didn't you wait for me?" Zuko stopped short at her words. Jasmien wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek.

"What?"

"Why didn't you wait for me? You could have waited for the end of the Reign, you could have broken me out long before you joined Aang. But no, you went to Mai. Mai who was never there for you like I was. Mai, who hates the world, no matter who rules it. Mai, who didn't fight for you like I did until the end. You know, the mocked me in Boiling Rock. They told me that you and Mai were going to be married, and ruke together. They told me that you didn't give a flying hog monkey about me. They told me I was a fool for defeding you. And for a long time, I believed them. I thought I was a fool, and that prison was the best place for me. When you came for me, I almost didn't want to leave. But, I knew I had to. I knew that my part in this story wasn't over. Now, after the smoke has cleared and everything is getting better for this world, after everything we've been through together, she still gets you! I suppose this entire journey had proven one of life's oldest lessons. You can't have everything you want."

Zuko looked up and saw the crystal like tears roll down her tan cheek. He hated to see her crym especially over him. He didn't realize it then, but he would pledge to never have her cry again.

"You can have me." he said under his voice. Before Jasmine could question his statement, she found herself pinned against the wall, staring up at Zuko's oddly stern face.

"You can have me.' Zuko leaned forward and kissed her. Just like that night in the woods. His kiss was soft and sweet, yet hard and passionate. He felt Jasmine relax againt his kiss as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. Zuko slowly pulled away then rested his forehead against hers. Jasmine sighed deeply, causing Zuko's long hair to brush against her face.

"Yep. That's the Blue Spirit alright." said Jasmine.

"You have a good memory."

"I work with what I'm given."

"So, do you remember what I said the last time we were under these circumstances? How I wouldn't believing whithout more than a kiss?" Jasmine rose an eybrow.

"You are quite confidant."

"Am I overly confidant?" Jasmine smiled and ran her finger down his chest.

"Maybe." she then kissed him lightly on the noise, playfully. "Maybe not." That was all the approval Zuko needed. He quickly grabbed the back of her head, and kissed her feircly. Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They knew where this was going. They knew that they would have alot of explaining to do in the morning, but something told them to not worry. To not care. To let their hearts run free.

Lee, exhausted and quite ready to go home, walked down the dark, empty halls of the palace; his destination, the Fire Lord's study. The guest had all been hustled out of the palace, even though most of them were in a drunken state, and the Fire Lord was not there to see them out. That was _not_ the royal thing to do.

As Lee approached the study, reaching for the door handle, he heard a voice on the other end. Even though when asked he wouldn't consider it as nossy, but he put his ear up to the door and listened closer. He heard the voice again, and could clearly tell, after thirty years of marriage, that it was a woman's voice, and an excited one as that. Lee smiled, understanding if Fire Lord Zuko wanted to spend some private time with the Lady Mai, but then he remembered that he had just seen Mai enter her chambers only a few minutes ago. Lees face turned stern, and he quickly turned on his heel, and descended the hall once more. It was not his place to question the Fire Lord's affairs. If he just stayed quiet, everything would turn out fine. It always did. (In the back of his mind, Lee considered that the last time he chose to be quiet, the Fire Lady Ursa was banished into the world, never to be heard from again.)


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is a bit of a summary of Jasmine's trial after Ba Seng Sei, and some of her time in Boiling Rock. Also I need REVIEWS!!!!!!

CHAPTER 7

_The throne room was packed full that morning. People had paid their life savings just to see the Traitor's Trial. Jasmine stood in the center of the floor, her ankles and wrist bound by chains, and the rags she was given hung off of her body like skin. She kept her head down, staring at the black floors, thinking of all of the ways she might get out of this. But, it was no use. She was stuck. Then, the royal family entered. The Fire Lord was still as dark and intimidating as she remembered. Azula looked strangely happy that morning. She probably thought that she was going to be witnessing the execution of one of the many people she hated. Zuko walked in slowly, struggling to keep his eyes off of Jasmine. Inside he couldn't bare to see her in shackles and rags like a thief. If he could, he would make it so this would never have affected her. _

_A hush settled throughout the room when the Fire Lord lifted up his hand, demanding silence. The silence flooded the room, suffocating Jasmine. She hated silence. She was told that there was always an intense, thick silence before you died. Then, finally, the Fire Lord spoke. _

_"So, you are this Jasmine that I have been hearing so much about? For some reason, I feel that I have seen you before?" _

_"You have. I fought you only three years ago." said Jasmine, confidently. _

_"Oh yes, I remember now. Very brave. But apparently, very foolish. You have been accused of treachery against the Fire Nation, and you attacked a member of the royal blood. The punishment for such rebellious acts is death. Do you know that." _

_"Yes." Ozahi raised an eyebrow at her quick response. _

_"Are you frightened?" _

_"No." Azula smirked, thinking that she must not know how traitor's executions were brought out. _

_"Oh?" said the Fire Lord. "Why not?" _

_"Because," Jasmine raised her head and defiantly stared into the eyes of the Fire Lord. "I know that, no matter what, there's a place for me in the Spirit World. For you? Maybe so." Zuko smiled at his friend's defiance. _

_"How can you be so certain? Traitor's are immediatly condemned." said Ozahi, humoring her. _

_"True, but I am not a traitor to the Fire Nation. I am a traitor to you." There were a series of murmurs throughout the throne room at her words. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. _

_'No, Jazz, don't do this to yourself." he thought to himself. Everyone quieted as the low, dark laugh of Ozahi echoed through the room. _

_"You are very, very funny, girl. It will be a shame to lose someone such as you. The sentence of Jasmine, daughter of Roso, is..." _

_"Fire Lord. May I speak first?" Ozahi looked down at Jasmine, and, for a moment, there was a trace of a smile on his lips. _

_"Alright." Everyone, even Azula, leaned in a bit closer to hear what the girl on death row give her final statement. Jasmine cleared her throat, and stared directly at the Fire Lord. _

_"Fire Lord Ozahi, my entire life I have lived under the foot of everyone else. My parents were servants, my grandparents were servants, and if I lived to have them, my children would probably be servants. I know what it is like to be oppressed. So, in Ba Seng Sei, when Prince Zuko stood there facing the Avatar, and Princess Azula, I saw everything I had seen in the Earth Kingdom. All the pain and suffering I had seen. Then, I saw all of the hope, and love, and individuality. And when Zuko attacked the Avatar, I saw him as attacking all of the faces I had seen, and it was my duty as a human to defend those people. I don't expect freedom. Nothing close. I will probably be executed. But, still. I helped the people of the world when I attacked Princess Azula and Prince Zuko. And no matter how many rebels you kill; no matter how many towns you conquer; no matter how dark this world becomes, there will always be people who fight for the people in this world. That's all I have to say." _

_No one spoke, or even breathed, after that. Azula stared in shock at Jasmine, not expecting that at all. Which was strange, for she expected everything. Zuko smiled. He agreed with her completely, but, unlike her, he was not willing to give up everything he had worked for. Ozahi didn't speak. He didn't even blink. His fierce, golden eyes stayed fixed on her brown ones. Everyone was waiting for the outburst. Everyone was was waiting for the wave of fire that would destroy the poor, defiant girl they saw before them. But, the one thing no one would ever see coming, came. Ozahi sighed, and looked over at his marked son, who kept his head down, avoiding his father's gaze. _

_"You are a fool." said Ozahi. Zuko looked up at his father, his eyebrows wrinkled in confussion. _

_"Sir?" he asked. _

_"I said, you are a fool for letting a girl with such spirit be drawn to the other side. If she was fighting for us, we would win. But, I will not let such a mind be waisted." Ozahi looked back at Jasmine, and sighed. _

_"The sentence of Jasmine, daughter of Roso, is life in Boiling Rock Prison effective immediately. Let it be written, let it be done." Jasmine's eyes widened, and she looked back and forth between the Fire Lord and his son. Azula looked at her father in total shock. She was taught to be ruthless. She was taught to give no mercy. No this traitor was given mercy? That was the moment that everything Azula ever knew started its slow decline. _

_The royal family stood, and precedded to walk out of the room. Zuko finally glanced up at Jasmine and was not suprised to see her dark eyes glaring intensely at him, almost saying that he was the lucky one. Two soilders came up beside Jasmine and lead her out the throne room in the chains she had come in. _

_The cell was dark and dank, smelling of urine and death. This was the prison Jasmine was confined in for the time. She was to be kept in the city prison until she could be taken to Boiling Rock. Jasmine had heard tales of that prison. It was on an island in the center of the ocean, and was inpassable. The prison for murders, rapist, and traitors to the crown. And here Jasmine was doubting her self worth. Suddenly, the thick door to her prison cell creaked open. For a second, her heart leaped at the thought of Zuko coming to see her, but her hopes were quenched when she saw the dark form of the Fire Princess standing in the door way. Jasmine rolled her eyes and turned her head away. The door closed behind Azula, and her steel bottomed war boots echoed on the cold floor. _

_"Have you come to wish me farewell?" asked Jasmine. Azula sighed, and pulled up a stool and sat it infront of Jasmine. _

_"I wish you would be more positive, Jazz. Just think, you're being sent to the most prestigious prison in the Fire Nation. Your parents must be very proud." Jasmine didn't respond. Her parents had come to say their goodbyes, and such, and they applauded my bravery, but Jasmine could tell that nothing would ever quite be the same for them again. _

_"Has Zuko come to see you? He should. I mean, you did, rather foolishly, risk your life for him all of those years ago. It's a shame that your loyalty is going to be rewarded in jail." said Azula as she studied her long nails. _

_"I actually pity you. I know you must me dissapointed that you won't get to see me burn." _

_"Oh, actually, much more than that. You would be cut into pieces, and then buried deep into the soil like a dog. First, your fingers would go, than your toes, than your ears. Then, as the blood seeps out around you like canvas for the executioners brush, your arms would go, one at a time, of course, and than your legs would go, and than, as your final screams of pain echo through the sky, your suffering will be ended, and you will be decapitated. After hours of your corpse rotting in the rain, you will be thrown into a hole, and buried in an unmarked grave." Jasmine raised an eyebrow as she looked at the psychotic princess, who wore a dreamy look on her face as she thought what would have been Jasmine's execution. Jasmine laughed some, and looked up at the barred skylight in the ceiling of her cell. _

_"And I wonder why you have so many friends." said Jasmine. Azula's eyes wrinkled together in anger, and her fist shook slightly, but, she quickly calmed herself, replacing a strand of hair that had fallen lose behind her ear. The corner of Jasmine's mouth turned up in a smile. She loved getting under Azula's skin, when she did. Azula stood for her seat, and turned her back to Jasmine. _

_"You can joke all you want, Jasmine. You can mock me, and shun me, and anything else that gets you through the night. But, at the end of the day, you have to come to this realization. You will be sent off to Boiling Rock prison. The first few months may past slowly, and you may actually like it there. But, very soon, the Avatar will be killed, and the little bit of hope that the other two nations had will be gone. The Earth Kingdom will fall completely to my father, and the Water Tribes will be destroyed. About thirty years from now, my father will die, and my brother will become Emperor of the world. He will marry Mai, and they will have many princes, and I will be given rule over what was the Earth Kingdom, and everyone will live happily ever after. And than there will be you. You will not change. You will still be in your dark, dank cell, alone. And Zuko will forget about you. And so will everyone else." Jasmine had her face turned away from Azula, but a tear still ran down her cheek. Azula smiled her evil half smile, and walked towards the door. _

_"Well, you know what they say. Love is a battlefeild. And someone has to die." Azula shut the cell door roughly behind her, leaving the cell in the silence that she had entered into. Jasmine quickly wiped away a stray tear, leaving a streak where it had fallen. She had spent most of her life training herself to be ammune to Azula's words. She thought that she had buit up a wall around her mind that kept her demonicly sly insults out, but those words, the last words she ever heard from Azula, made her think that truly, everything was lost. _

_-8888888888888888888888888888888- _

_A month in Boiling Rock can be described as a month in hell. Jasmine's first impression of the place when she first saw it was death. She honestly thought that Ozahi had fooled her, keeping her in Boiling Rock for a day, and then killing her, for she would have preferred that much more than what was to come. The warren was a sad, little man to Jasmine. He looked like a woman, and sounded like one, too. When Jasmine first saw him, she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. The warren stared at Jasmine calmly, even smiling some, than struck her across the face. The force of the blow knocked Jasmine to the floor. She was not expecting that at all. She stood up, and looked directly at the little man. Than, she spit in his face. It was right then and there that he place at Boiling Rock was decided. _

_Weeks after Jasmine's rather interesting introduction to the prison, she had been confided to her room for three of those weeks. But, there were some positive aspects of the prison, just as Azula said. There was a girl in the cell next to hers, who she had become friends with. Her name was Suki, and she was the leader of a female warriors group from the Earth Kingdom. She had been captured by Azula alone with the rest of her team. Jasmine told her what she was in for. They had fun comparing their experiences, and talking about their lifes outside of the prison. Suki had this boyfriend named Sokka. Jasmine swore she had heard that name before, even though she could not put her finger on it. Those long days that Jasmine thought would never end seemed to go smoother with a friend there to talk about it with. _

_Jasmine had already befriended some of the guards. There was one who's name was Zang who actually had a bit of a crush on Jasmine. He would bring her some much nicer food than the prisoners ate, and would stay and talk to her sometimes when she was in confinement. He had been scolded harshly for associating with a prisoner, but he kept coming back. _

_One day, when Jasmine was once again in solitary confinment, Zang came to her cell door. _

_"Hey Traitor, you've got a letter." said Zang through the view hole. Jasmine looked up, moving her long, unmanaged hair out of her face. _

_"A letter? From whom?" _

_"Don't know, but it must be pretty important, it has a royal insignia on it." _

_"Maybe the Fire Lord has finally decided to execute me." _

_"No, you're too pretty to execute." said Zang with a smile. He put the letter through the viewing hole, and let it slide onto the floor. Jasmine picked up the letter, and looked at the seal, and it was the dragon and the phoenix, Zuko's royal insignia. Jasmine never thought she would see that again. She tore the seal, and unfolded the letter, and a a small burlap bag feel into her lap. She weighed it in her hand, and it was quite heavy. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she opened it, turning it over. Onto her lap fell a golden ring. The ring was fairly small, but it held a large ruby in the center. Jasmine blinked, surprised at the beauty of her gift. She unfolded the letter, and proceeded to read it. It said..._

_"Hey Jazz. I know that you probably don't want to hear from me, but, I had to get you something for your sixteenth birthday. I know for girls it's a bit of a big deal, so I got you something I thought you would like. I'm sorry I haven't come to see you. I will soon, I promise. I hope that you are well, and if there is anything that you need, just write me. So happy birthday. Zuko." _

_Jasmine shut her eyes, not believing what she had read. Months in jail, and Zuko sends her a letter? She crumbled the paper in her hand, and lit it on fire, letting it burn into ashes. Then she looked at the ring, and she could see her reflection in the large ruby. Jasmine bit her lip as a tear came down her cheek. She took the ring, and threw it across the room, the sound of the ring hitting the metal floor echoing in the quiet room. She stared at the ring as the jewel caught the little light there was in the room, casting a red glow on her stern, unmoving face. _


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'll try to be quicker next time. And, yes, this chapter is short. Sorry, again. And thank you avi18 for reading and actually reviewing unlike some people (hint, hint). Please continue to do so.

CHAPTER 8

The morning awoke on the world with a quiet countenance, almost as if the sun itself wanted to stay in bed, and let the moon have the day. The morning light shone through the open balcony, and touched Jasmine's skin, awakening the fire in her, as it did with all firebenders. For a moment, she forgot where she was. The first thing she heard, as her mind slowly woke up, was the sound of the sea washing up against the sand. The sea birds speaking to each other, greeting the day along with the rest of the world. Then, she heard a deep, low rumbling against the back of her head. She smiled as she felt Zuko nuzzle his nose deeper into her hair. Now she remembered where she was. Not wanting to wake Zuko, since he was sleeping so soundly, she settled back down, and fell asleep again.

The night was a blur. A joyous blur, but a blur. Zuko was seventeen, and most would expect him to know everything about everything that young boys talked about in the dark of night. As a matter of fact, he knew very little about what he was doing. His charming ignorance made Jasmine laugh out loud, and make Zuko blush, but she would simply apologize. Also, some how they ended up on the floor.

A few hours later, Jasmine opened her eyes again, and was surprised to see that the room was completely filled with light. The last time she woke, the sun was just rising. Zuko was still sound asleep, which was strange for a firebender of his power, and his arm was still wrapped tightly around her waist. Jasmine rolled her eyes, and nudged Zuko slightly.

"Zuko." she mumbled. He didn't budge.

"Zuko." she said louder, and nudged him harder. he woke, but his eyes were still closed.

"Hm?" he grumbled.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"How 'm I 'pposed t' know?" he grumbled again.

"Because, you're better at sun sensing than I am." Sun sensing was a trait of firebenders, where they could sense where the sun was in the sky, and thus know the time. Zuko sighed, and rolled over onto his back, not wanting to wake just yet, and inhaled deeply. After a moment of silence, Zuko exhaled, and rolled back over.

"So?" asked Jasmine.

"Ten, maybe ten thirty." Jasmine's eyes widened.

"Ten thirty!?" Jasmine jumped up, startling Zuko, and ran around the study, gathering her clothes. Zuko sat up, and, sleepily, watched Jasmine hurry around.

"Jazz, stop, and come back to bed. It's only ten thirty."

"I know, that's why I'm panicking! My parents are going to be so pissed! Where are my earrings?"

"By the desk. Well, if you must get up now, stay here, I'll have some breakfast sent up."

"No," Jasmine stopped for a moment, and looked up at Zuko, and smiled. "No. I really need to get home. But, I'll take a rain check. Could you tie me up, please?" Zuko smiled, and rose, crossing to Jasmine, and proceeded to re-lace the back of her dress.

" What about lunch?" Zuko asked, pressing his lips against her ear. Jasmine turned her head to look at him, and grinned.

"I'll let you know." They both grinned, and Zuko leaned forward, and touched his lips to hers. They stayed like that for a moment, until Jasmine snaked her arm around Zuko's head, and gripped his thick hair in her hand, and Zuko gripped Jasmine's waist. They would have ended up exactly where they had started the night before, if not for Lee knocking on the door.

"Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Bloody..." whispered Jasmine, as she hurried for the open balcony door.

"Fire Lord Zuko, are you alright? You've been in there all night."

"Um, yes Lee, I'm fine. Where are you going?" Zuko whispered to Jasmine.

"I'm getting out of here before someone sees me. Think of the gossip. Think of the scandal." she said, laughing, as she threw her leg over the edge of the balcony.

"Through the balcony window?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah. Don't worry, it's not a far drop, and I can walk along the beach until I reach the city. " she said, already hanging off of the other end of the balcony. She leaned forward and kissed Zuko lightly. "I'll see you for lunch."

"Fire Lord?" said Lee, rather loudly.

"One second!" Zuko turned around to say goodbye to Jasmine, but found that she was gone. He peered over the edge of the balcony, and he could see a faint figure walking along the beach, directly in the surf. How did she do that?

Zuko quickly crossed to the door, and unlocked it to greet a frantic looking Lee.

"Good morning Lee." said Zuko as he leaned against the door frame.

"Good morning Fire Lord Zuko." said Lee as his eyes quickly scanned Zuko's body. A group of servabt girls behind Lee began to giggle to themselves. Zuko looked down, and his face drained of color as he covered his extremities. Jasmine had regretted to remind Zuko that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Lee quickly entered the room, as Zuko closed the door again, knowing that the palace maids would never stop talking about the morning the saw they dashing Fire Lord Zuko in the exact same outfit he was wearing when he was born. Lee peered around the room, and his eyes stayed on the pile of pillows and blankets that were gathered at the foot of Zuko's desk.

"Long night, Fire Lord?" asked Lee with a hint of sarcasm. Zuko grinned, and quickly gathered up the pillows and blankets.

"Um, yeah. I realized that I had alot of work to do, so I spent the night in my study."

"Mhm. What about that stunning girl who came in with you. I don't recall seeing her leave." Zuko stood up straight, and starred into Lee's grey eyes, unwavering.

"Girl, Lee?"

"Fire Lord Zuko, I don't mean to look at things out of my view, but, I have served the rulers of this mighty country long enough to know a scandal when I see one. Mai is a...nice girl. I would be very disappointed in you if she was hurt." Zuko was shocked for a moment that Lee would speak to him like his uncle would, but, Lee was like an uncle to him, so he was respected. Zuko put his hand on Lee's shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Lee. I would never hurt Mai. You can be sure of that." Lee smiled a cheeky, happy grin, and touched his hand to Zuko's opposite shoulder.

"That is great to hear, Fire Lord. Now, hurry and get dressed, you are set to have breakfast with your uncle at 10:30." Lee quickly exited the room, closing the door behind him. Zuko threw a robe over his shoulders, and opened a hidden door in the wall, that he didn't realize was locked, and walked through a long, well lit corridor, and opened another hidden door that opened into his sleeping chambers. The room was rather dark, for the curtains were drawn, and not a sconce was lit. Zuko entered the room, and noticed a small lump curled up in his bed. He moved closer, and he saw the long, black hair of Mai spread out across the bed. She slept soundly, her chest rising and falling like the sea. Zuko suddenly realized that he had wedged himself in quite a tight crack. Zuko then, struggling to not wake Mai, changed into a clean outfit, and left the room.

Zuko arrived in the breakfast room, a large room made with large windows that faced the rising sun, and found his uncle comfortably seated, awaiting his nephew.

"Ah, good morning nephew." said Iroh with his usual wide smile.

"Good morning uncle. I hope you enjoyed the ball." said Zuko as he sat across from his uncle. He was brought a cup of tea and a small bowl of sugar rice, Jasmine's favorite.

"Oh, I did. It was great to see Jasmine again, and she looked beautiful. I'm surprised she didn't get any offers that night." Zuko smiled slightly as he sipped at his tea.

"Actually, Uncle, she did. And she excepted." Iroh leaned back in his seat, and ran his fingers through his white beard.

"What do you mean, Zuko?" Zuko quickly dismissed the servants, leaving the two men alone.

"Uncle, last night, something happened between Jasmine and I. We, well, let's just say that the sea wasn't the only thing rolling last night." Iroh sat in thought for a moment, thinking over the pawn, but then his eyes widened, and his mouth slacked some.

"You...Jazz...together...Zuko!" Iroh smiled, and patted his back. "Well, Zuko, now you are certainly a man! And with Jasmine? All I can say is it is about time. Was it everything you expected?"

"That and some. I woke up this morning feeling rejuvenated and amazing. I feel...happy." Iroh smiled, and leaned forward towards Zuko.

"But, Zuko, in all of this merry making, you seem to forget that you have a love already. Was Mai not in your thoughts last night?"

"I know, I know. I didn't even think about Mai until this morning when I found her in my bed, asleep. But, Jasmine has captured something in me that Mai hasn't."

"My boy, that is called lust. It has captured many a heart, and it has broken many a heart. Jasmine is a wonderful girl, and there are very few men in this world who truly deserve her, but I don't believe she would want to hurt Mai. You have to decide, Zuko." Zuko rolled his eyes and stood, turning to face the large window.

"The crossroads of destiny thing, again! Why does everything have to be so bloody complicated?"

"It isn't complicated, Zuko. Choosing the girl you wish to date is like...like choosing a tea." Zuko slapped his hand to his forehead. "You have to just narrow it down to a few key facts. Which one do you know more about? Which one has a sweeter taste? Which one gives you peace and comfort? Which one awakens your senses? Which one would you choose if your life depended on it? Which one would do the same for you?" Zuko stared out at the sea, refusing to turn around. Iroh sighed, and patted Zuko on the shoulder.

"You will figure it out. Just remember, in the test of life, there is no wrong answer." Iroh quickly left the room, leaving Zuko along. Iroh was right, Zuko did have to choose. He had been hasty and impetuous by consummating something with Jasmine that might not be. He was wrong for hiding it all from Mai. Both girls would be crushed by his decision, no matter who was the victor. Mai would be upset that he would dare think about who he loved more, and Jasmine would be upset that she had given herself to him and still end up alone. The fact of it all was still as clear as the morning sky. With the remaining tension in the Fire Nation, and the anticipation felt by almost every eye in the world, whoever Zuko picked would be the one he married. Whoever he picked would be the Fire Lady Consort, and the mother of the next Fire Lord. Zuko was beginning to think that he should have considered all of this before the previous night.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender

CHAPTER 9

The city was silent when Jasmine opened the front door to her parent's small home. The inside was illuminated by the sun light, giving it a warm, comforting glow. Zaila, Jasmine's younger sister, slept quietly. Jasmine brushed her hair as she passed. She hurried upstairs, struggling to be quiet, bu when she opened the door to her small room, silence didn't matter that much. Jasmine's father, Roso, sat in stern silence on her bed. His brown eyes glared at her, all of his anger and worry combined in one solemn stare. Jasmine tried to swallow, but found her mouth dry.

"Hey dad." she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Where have you been? You disappear all day yesterday, and you're unheard of all night, into the late morning?"

"I'm sorry, dad, Zuko wanted me to come to this ball he was having, and it took me all day to get ready."

"That doesn't explain where you were last night. All last night?" Jasmine sighed and sat down across from her father.

"Well, honestly, dad, I drank a bit too much, and I passed out at the palace." Roso leaned over so his face was only inches away from his daughter's.

"Now, don't you lie to me, Jazz. If you had drunk too much, I would be able to tell, trust me. Tell me the truth." Jasmine felt incredibly uncomfortable at the moment. She knew her father would be on edge about her being out into the late hours of the night, but she wasn't planning to tell him that she had just spent the entire night in the arms of the Fire Lord. That was just not the right time. Jasmine was about to answer him with another lie, until her mother, Kera came in.

"Oh, Jazz, you're home." Kera's kind face looked down at her daughter with not a bit of anger, unlike her enraged father. Maybe she could get out of the conversation for a bit.

"Zaila's awake, and she wants to see you." Jasmine jumped up, relieved that her faith in her mother came through. Jasmine quickly descended the stairs. Her younger sister sat alone and quiet, her arms folded in teenage defiance.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I should have been home last night." said Jasmine as she sat down next to her thirteen year old sister.

"You were with Zuko, weren't you?" Jasmine slapped a hand over Zaila's mouth, not wanting her parents to hear.

"How did you know?" Zaila squealed in joy, and wrapped Jasmine in a tight hug.

"I knew it! I knew it! What happened? Did he kiss you?" Jasmine smiled, and a small blush touched her cheeks.

"Well, we did a bit more then just kiss." Zaila's jaw went limp, and she stared at her sister in amazement.

"You don't mean you..._slept _with him? Right?" Jasmine was surprised by the uncomfortable reaction she was given. It made her sound so...dirty. Is what Jasmine did right? If she made her younger sister have this reaction, who knows what her parents would say, how they would react. She had to end this. All of it. She would not bring shame to her already emotionally shattered family.

Zuko paced the halls of the palace feverishly, almost running one poor boy over. He couldn't wait for noon. It was like a bomb was ticking in his chest that was just dying to explode. All he could do was think about her. Where was she? What was she doing? Was she thinking? Was she thinking about him? Zuko hadn't felt this way since his relationship with Mai first blossomed. New love, some called it. The wonderful, deadly feeling that the person you thought of was the only person worth thinking of. The blood boils, the heart races, the days mix together into one long glorious journey. The love starts to fade into attraction, friendship, respect, and then nothing. Zuko knew that that was the path of young love, for that was begining to happen with Mai, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything.

Finally, noon arrived, and Zuko was as excited as a young boy in a toy store. He waited in his study, as usual, not able to sit down. He kept moving the furniture, trying to make it all seem more comfortable for Jasmine. He would open the balcony door, then close it, deciding it was to cool outside, then open it again. He had all of the varieties of food that he could think of prepared. Most of it hadn't even come from the kitchen yet. After about thirty minutes of changing and rearranging, there was a knock on the door into Zuko's study. He quickly glanced at a mirror, struggling to straighten his hair, but it would just pop back up again. He sat down in his large lounge chair, trying to decide the proper way to be seated when she came in. He didn't want to look too regal, but he didn't want to look like a thug either. There was another, rather impatient, knock at the door, and Zuko finally said, "Come in."

The door was opened, and Jasmine stood there, looking rather timid, wearing a form fitting red dress that swayed as she walked. She wore large, golden hoop earrings, and a layer of bangles on her wrist.

"Fire Lord, a Lady Jasmine has come to see you. She says that you have a lunch appointment with her."

"Yes, she is absolutely right." said Zuko, never taking his eyes off of her. He stood and crossed the room to her, leaving a dense air in the room, making Lee feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Well, um, I shall leave you alone then." Lee exited the room, closing the door behind him. Jasmine and Zuko just stared at each other for some time, not knowing what to say if anything was to be said. Suddenly, Zuko appeared in front of Jasmine, only inches from her, and leaned down and kissed her chastely. Jasmine sighed, and smiled against the kiss. Zuko finally drew back, and looked down at the blushing girl, who seemed oddly shy that day.

"You're blushing." said Zuko.

"What? No I'm not." said Jasmine, which only caused her to blush more. Zuko smiled, and put his hand to her cheek.

"You know, after last night, I really wouldn't expect you to be blushing." Jasmine smiled somewhat of a strained smile, and put her hand over his.

"Yeah. We need to talk about that." Zuko's eyes crinkled in confusion, then he lead her to a pair of chairs in the center of the room.

"What is it?" Zuko asked. Jasmine took his hand in hers, massaging it quickly. A nervous habit.

"Zuko, this is a bit haphazard, don't you think? I've thought about last night, and, even though it was the realization of a thousand dreams," a rather interesting thought entered Zuko's mind. " but, what if someone finds out?"

"What if someone finds out about what? Us? You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Well, considering that there is Mai..." Zuko rolled his eyes, and put his finger up to her lips.

"Please. Can we please not talk about that?"

"We have to sooner or later."

"How about later?"

"Zuko!"

"Are you hungry? I ordered some food sent up, but it's taking them forever." Zuko stood and crossed to the door.

"Now you're avoiding it."

"No I'm not. But seriously, where is that food?" Jasmine sighed, and decided that maybe she should enjoy these moments while they were in existence, but they would have to face them some time. And Zuko was right; later would be better. Jasmine stood and walked over behind Zuko, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'll go check on the food." said Jasmine. Zuko stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Wait,"

"No, it's okay, I know where the kitchen is. You just sit down," said Jasmine as she backed Zuko into a chair. "and relax." Zuko was hesitant about letting Jasmine walk around the palace without him, but, she was right. She knew the palace better than he did. She would be fine.

Mai hadn't seen Zuko since the ball the night before, and, honestly she didn't want to. She had chosen to ignore everything about that night, even the rather scandalous dance he did with Jasmine, and she had even waited for him in his room, but he never came. There had always been tension when it came to Zuko and Mai's intimacy. She had always been very constricted, and was not widely open to Zuko's advances. That night, she was ready to give in, but, Zuko just didn't want her. He never wanted her.

Her long skirts rustled against the cold floor as she walked. Mai wasn't really going anywhere, but anything was better then sitting in her room all day doing nothing. She never looked around, just stared straight ahead, but that day something caught her eye. A rather bright red dress and long, black hair. She quickly turned her head, but there was no one of that description there. She excused the thought, but she couldn't help but wonder if what she saw was Jasmine. Did she stay all night? Did she stay with Zuko? Mai almost slapped herself for dwelling on the thought so much. Who cared if Zuko was with Jasmine? Who cared if she was in the rebound? Who cared? She didn't. As Mai thought this, she wiped cold, tear from her alabaster cheek.

Jasmine finally arrived at the kitchen after crossing what seemed like miles of palace. The many cooks in the kitchen rushed around, barely noticing Jasmine at all. She had to clear her throat in order to be even noticed. A small, chubby man turned to face the door, and smiled when he saw who was standing in the door way.

"Ah, Jasmine, is that you?" At her name, the other cooks turned, large grins plastered on their faces.

"Jasmine!"

"It's been so long."

"By Agni, you have grown."

"Married yet? I have a son..." Jasmine stopped them all before she ended up engaged.

"Guys, please, I just came to check on Fire Lord Zuko's food. We'll have to catch up some other time."

"Zuko has been waiting for his life time. He can wait a bit more." Jasmine was about to object, but decided that catching up with old friends wouldn't take that long.

Zuko drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair, growing impatient. Where was she? Hopefully, she hadn't been stopped by Mai. If she did, he would hear it. Unless... Zuko quickly rose, and exited into the halls. Zuko was surprised how little he knew about his own palace. He couldn't even find the kitchen, for Agni's sake! He then heard the low hum of music and singing. He wasn't sure if he would find Jasmine by following the music, but he wanted to know what was going on anyway. He followed the sound of the music until he came to the kitchen. He was surprised to see all of the cooks collected in a circle, each playing a different instrument made from culinary tools. In the center of the circle, Jasmine was dancing freely, her dress spinning with her. Zuko leaned against the door frame, confused by the scene before him. Jasmine turned, and noticed the young Fire Lord at last. The music stopped, and everyone turned to look at a brooding Zuko.

"What? Don't stop on my account, I was enjoying this." Jasmine lowered her head, having forgotten that Zuko was still waiting on her.

"Sorry, Zuko. We were just having some fun." Zuko's eye's widened, and he held up his hands in defence.

"No, I'm serious, don't stop. I never was one for music, but you guys are pretty good." The cooks bowed towards Zuko in thanks. Jasmine looked around, and then smiled at Zuko.

"You have to dance with me." said Jasmine. Zuko backed up some, about ready to retreat.

"No, no, I'm not much of a dancer."

"That's not what you said last night. Let's start up again guys." The cooks nodded at each other, and began to play again. This time, the music was more festive and rhythmic. Jasmine took Zuko's hand, and guided him in the quick steps. It didn't take him long at all to catch on to the beat, and move his feet with Jasmine's. Then, the cooks began to sing.

"Dance, tambourine, dance, dance, dance! Dance, tambourine, dance! Dance,tambourine, dance, dance, dance! Dance, tambourine, dance! The sun was high and the moon was wide as the gypsy swayed to the wind. The young boy smiled, and was gone by while, with his heart strained too thin. Oh, dance, tambourine! Dance, dance, dance! Dance, tambourine, dance! Dance, tambourine, dance, dance, dance! Dance, tambourine, dance! The gypsy grinned and took his hand, pulling him into the dance. The dragon roared, and the phoenix soared as the tambourine sang of romance. Oh, dance, tambourine! Dance, dance, dance! Dance, tambourine, dance! Dance, tambourine, dance, dance, dance! Dance, tambourine, dance!"

The folk song of the Fire Nation quickly faded as Jasmine and Zuko's eyes locked. Her head was cloudy, as if she had just dived into a cold pool of water. She wasn't sure how, or why, but, suddenly, she didn't care if anyone ever found out about her and Zuko. She loved him. She always had.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!

CHAPTER 10

The water washed up against Jasmine's leg, sending a cool chill with her with every wave. A blanket was thrown haphazardly thrown over them, having been a bit of an after thought. Zuko layed close to her, his hand resting on her exposed stomach. The moon looked down on them, almost blessing their love.

"This was a nice idea." said Jasine. She pulled the blanket tigter around her as another wind brushed her skin.

"Yeah, I read it somewhere. I thought you might like it. Maybe next time we'll actually make it to the water." They both laughed at the statement, their voices echoing through the night.

"So how is it going with the search for your mother?" asked Jasmine. Zuko sighed, and ran his hand over his face.

"Nowhere. I have pretty much stopped altogether. There is very little of a point now." Jasmine turned on her side, and put her hand up to Zuko's cheek so he would have to turn his face towards her.

"Zuko, don't say that. Your mother is out there, and you will find her. I promise." Zuko smiled and leaned forward, kissing Jasmine lightly.

"Alright, alright. Bloody earth, your positive."

"Yeah, I know." Zuko looked up to the sky, and squinted his eyes at the darkness.

"Wow, it's getting late. Do you want to go inside?" Jasmine, instead of answering him, snuggled into his chest, resting her head so she could hear the beat of his heart. She smiled at the realization that it had the same rhythm as the sea.

"No. I like it out here." Zuko smiled and wrapped his arm around her back. He didn't mind sleeping on the beach with a beautiful girl in his arms. He knew very few who wouldn't be.

_The Western (or is it Eastern?) Air Temple was one of the most beautiful places Jasmine had ever seen. The spirit of the Air Nomads was so alive, you could practically feel it in the walls. Jasmine had wondered into an open courtyard, far aways from the rest of the group. The sun shone down perfectly, filling her with its warmth and power. In the dark, dank cells of Boiling Rock, the feel of the sun was not only a rarity, but a privilege. Jasmine inhaled deeply, letting the fire rise in her, burn in her. She had missed firebending. It was who she was. The feel of it was like the ultimate high for her. The fire pulsed at her finger tips, begging to be released. She smiled, and gladly obliged. She spun on her heel, and shot a ray of fire into the sky. The heat was close, and would have been unbearable for others, but she didn't mind at all. She then jumped up, doing a spinning kick, and made a large ark of fire in the sky. She then brought her arms up in a flowing, almost liquid motion, making tendrils of fire. She spun around, almost dancing, with the beautiful and deadly fire. She closed her eyes and let the song in her head carry her. _

_Suddenly, a strong. cold grip surrounded her wrist. She opened her eyes and saw Zuko staring back at her, his long hair casting a shadow over his golden eyes. Jasmine stared at him in shock for a moment, then quickly snapped her wrist back to her side. She stepped back a few feet, putting a good bit of distance between them. _

_"What?" she asked after a while. _

_"Jazz, we need to talk." said Zuko in a calm, almost comforting tone. _

_"No." Jasmine said calmly, turning her back to him. Zuko sighed, knowing that this was not going to be easy. _

_"Jasmine, please..." _

_"You had plenty of chances to talk to me when I was in prison. I'm glad you did. Oh, wait! You didn't." _

_"Jasmine, you know I couldn't go see you. If anybody, especially Azula, found out, I'd be accused of treason, and there goes everything I've worked for three years to obtain." _

_"Oh, please, Zuko, save that crap for the lemur! She's Azula! She never not suspects anything. Even if you never left the palace a day in your life, and there was no possible evidence, she would still accuse you of treason. She's a war genius who wants you dead, she could kill you herself, and be made Fire Lord without even a second glance! You are so...ignorant sometimes, it's unbearable!" Smoke escaped from Jasmine's nostrils as the anger rose in her. Zuko, however, grated his teeth, and struggled to keep his composure. He might have come to apologize, but he was not going to be scolded like a child. _

_"You just don't understand. Things are different in that world." Jasmine spun around to face Zuko. _

_"That world? That world where you are the player, and everyone else are the pieces, that world that I struggled through, carrying you on my back, that world that you could have left being for a simpler, happier life? Oh, yes, Zuko, that world is **so** complicated." _

_"Hey! I came to you ready to settle things, ready to be friends again, and you scold me? You should be grateful I broke you out at all, instead of letting you rot like the criminal you are!" _

_"Criminal? No, a criminal would have left you when they had the chance. I'm no criminal, I'm an idiot! All those times I could have let you die, I defended you! All of my problems would be solved if I would have just done nothing!" _

_"It's not my fault you're obsessed with me." _

_" Wow, Zuko, you are dating a girl who finds joy in dullness and the sadness of others, who just happens to be your demonic sister's best friend, and you think I'm obsessed? You have alot to learn about my feelings for you!" _

_"Watch your mouth, Jasmine. You are still my servant, no matter which way you turn the dial." _

_"I may be a servant still, but I do not intend on bending to the likes of you!" _

_Suddenly, a large burst of fire hit Jasmine in the chest, sending her back until she roughly hit the opposite wall. Zuko eyes had been clouded by anger and frustration, but when they cleared, he realized that he had just made a really bad mistake. Jasmine stood, and there was a fury in her eyes that Zuko had never seen before, even after he betrayed her in Ba Seng Sei. She didn't give him a second to explain himself. She jumped up, spinning, and sent a streak of fire in his direction. He blocked the flames, but was hit by another attack to the chest. He quickly jumped up before he was once again hit head on. Jasmine was certainly her fiercest when she mad. _

_The fight was causing so much noise, it was heard by the group in the depth of the temple. Thinking that someone was under attack, they followed the sound of fight until they came to the open courtyard. To their surprise, Jasmine was struggling to pretty much destroy Zuko, and she was doing a pretty good job at it. Aang was prepared to stop them both, and find out why they were at eachother's throats in the first place, but Katara stopped him. Whatever it was, they needed to work it out for themselves. Besides, she didn't really mind that Zuko was getting slightly beaten to a pulp. _

_Jasmine had Zuko up against the wall, and was not being merciful at all. Tears were leaking from her eyes as she turned, intent on kicking Zuko in the head with the heel of her foot, but was stopped when Zuko grabbed her ankle. He glared at her, quite tired of her moods. He pulled Jasmine by the ankle and practically threw her down onto the cold, hard stone. Zuko took her wrist and put them in a deadly hold behind her back. He had a knee on either side of her, making it very hard for her to move at all. Jasmine struggled furiously, and even managed to kick Zuko in the leg with her long legs, but he would not be moved. He held her like that until she was slightly calm, ignoring the tears of anger that she was still shedding, until he finally released her, and sat in front of her on his knees. Jasmine was still crying, and was fairly upset, but she wasn't out to kill Zuko anymore. _

_"Jasmine," Zuko said in a soft, almost undefinable voice, "you know how sorry I am. If I could take it all back, I would. Now, I have the chance to do things right, and I'm going to. I need you, though, if I stand a chance." Jasmine looked up at Zuko, her eyes swollen and red from the crying, and fell into his arms. Zuko hesitated for a moment, but still wrapped his arms around her. Between hurried sobs, Jasmine whispered, "I know that you're changing, and I want to help you. You're my friend and I will always be there for you. I just got so angry..." _

_"Shh, shh, I know. I know." The group steadily drew away, leaving the two alone. They sat there for some time, remembering the friendship that had bound them together for so long, and that always would. _


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I lied, please R.E.V.I.E.W

CHAPTER 11

The affair continued for weeks. Palace servants would constantly gossip about how the Fire Lord would vanish for hours, and not return until late at night, and sometimes not until the morning. Everyone knew what was keeping him up at night, and, truly, no one really minded. Jasmine was once a servant, and was a true voice of the people. If anything, they would rather have her as Fire Lady then the noble born Mai.

"Why doesn't he just marry her?" Lee's wife asked him one afternoon as they cleared the dining table. Zuko still sat at the head of it, absorbed in a new bill that was being proposed by the Council. He didn't even notice the two.

"I don't know. I would be alot more comfortable with this situation if he would just break it off with Mai, and save the royal family the scandal. Agni knows how much of that we've had to deal with over the last century." Lee's wife nodded in agreement, and they both exited the room into the kitchen, leaving Zuko alone. A few minutes later, Iroh entered. He pulled up a chair next to Zuko, and took him a minute to realize he was there.

"Oh, Uncel, I didn't see you come in. What's up?" Iroh looked at Zuko, and his spirit was lifted to see him so exited. He was almost glowing.

"Zuko, I don't mean to be a monger, but I've heard alot of rumors, and they seem to be annoyingly true." Zuko sighed, and sat up in his chair, discarding the long bill.

"What kind of rumors?"

"Well, not bad rumors, but, rumors are never exactly that welcome. There is talk that you and Jasmine are together a bit too much. You two have supposedly been seen on the beach together very late at night, and you go into town together, and hundreds of things. Now, Zuko, I don't have a problem with you seeing Jasmine. Actually, I think it's about time, but still. Mai is still around, and everyone who cares knows her as your girlfriend. You need to do something about this. You are far to young to be involved in a palace scandal, especially with all of the Ozahi supporters still thirsty for blood. I have a strong feeling that some thing's about to happen. Something that can not be changed. Are you understanding me, Zuko?"

Zuko looked up at Iroh with a glazed over expression. He knew the rumors, and he knew the talk. He was just too worried about the outcome to do something about it.

"Uncle, I know I just...wait, what did you mean by 'something that can not be changed'?" Iroh shrugged, and took sip from the tea cup that he always seemed to be carrying.

"By the way, Zuko, I'll be leaving in a few days for the Earth Kingdom. I need to get back to the shop. I've, um, met someone." Zuko looked up at Iroh with a raised eyebrow. An almost devilish smiled crossed his lips, and he slapped his uncle's knee in happiness.

"Well, well, you old dragon! And you're preaching to me about my affairs? Well, who is she? How did you meet?"

"How do most people meet, Zuko? At the tea shop. She said that her grand daughter had gone on a date with you, and you practically broke her heart." Zuko cringed as he remembered that beautiful night where he ran off like a scared puppy. He would have to send Jin something big and shiny to make up for it.

"Anyway, I ended up apologizing for you, your welcome, and as we started talking about the children in our lives, we found that we had alot in common. Her name is Lin, and she is...wonderful. It's like a dagger in the heart, being away from her for so long." Zuko smiled at Iroh's tender words. He was in love, like Zuko was with Jasmine. Iroh was just more musical about it. Iroh took another deep sip of his tea, and then stood.

"I guess I'll leave you to your work. What are you reading, anyway?"

"Oh, just some bill that the Council drew up. It has something to do with banning women from politics. If Azula was in power, they wouldn't dare make such a bold statement."

"Well, that's probably why you are loved so much. Goodnight, Zuko."

"Goodnight, Uncle." Iroh left Zuko alone, once again, with his thoughts, no matter how scattered they may be.

-8888888888888-

A few days later, Zuko was returning to his study from a meeting with the local leaders, and he was faced with Jasmine. She sat in his study, stunning as usual, but there something different about her. She sat, stern and straight, and her eyes looked so sad and worried, Zuko thought for a moment that someone had died. But, there was also a glow about her that made her look like an angel. Something was definitely wrong.

"Jazz, hi. I wasn't expecting you, not that I'm disappointed..." Jasmine looked up at Zuko, and didn't even bother smiling.

"By Agni, Jazz. You look like you saw a ghost." Jasmine smiled slightly.

"Pretty much." Zuko came and sat down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Jasmine, what is it? Don't you dare tell me that there's nothing wrong, I can read you like a book." Zuko laughed some at his words, but Jasmine only grinned.

"Jazz? Firebird?" Zuko knew her nick name would coax her out. It worked.

"Zuko, I...you know that I love you, right? You know that I would do anything for you?" Zuko was wondering for a moment if Jasmine was breaking up with him.

"Yes, and I love you, too. What's wrong? Has something happened with your family?"

"No, no, it's not that. I found out something a few days ago. And I haven't told anyone yet, and I'm not sure I want to. But, I realize that I have to." Zuko nodded, encouraging her to continue. Jasmine sighed, and gripped Zuko's hand tightly, almost cutting off his circulation. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm pregnant." Jasmine spoke so softly, Zuko couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Jasmine swallowed, and struggled to find her voice.

"I said, I'm pregnant."

Utter silence.

Zuko's hands went limp in Jasmine's. There was a glaze over his eyes, as if he was looking through Jasmine, not at her. She wondered if he had heard at all.

"Zuko?" Zuko looked directly into Jasmine's eyes, and she could tell that he was suffering from a bit of shock. He leaned back in his chair, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah, pregnant. Crazy, hugh?"

"Yeah. Are you certain?"

"Well, I got a bit concerned when I was...you know...out of sync. I went to the woman who had been a midwife for my mother, and she pretty much confirmed it." Zuko sighed, and bent his head down into his hands.

"It's not like we didn't know this was going to happen. I mean, what do you think happens?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"I guess it's my fault mostly. I should have stopped both of us when this first started the night of the ball. Now, I have to pay for it." Zuko looked up at Jasmine, surprised by her words.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine shifted uncomfortably, even though she knew that nothing was ever going to be _comfortable_ again.

"I mean, I'm going to be completely shunned. I am bound to wait until marriage for this, and when my father finds out...I can't even think about what's going to happen when he finds out. No man will marry me, for they will think me 'stained'."

"Wait a minute, what? I didn't think you cared about that stuff, Jazz."

"I don't, but someone has to. Then there's you." Zuko stopped short, looking directly into Jasmine's eyes.

"What about me?" Jasmine rolled her eyes, tears starting to form.

"What about you? If anyone finds out about this, your entire life, pretty much, will be in vain. A bastard child is just the thing the Ozahi supporters need to push everything over the edge. This could start a civil war. That's why I also came to tell you that we can't see each other anymore." Zuko stopped short, the shock of the day almost overwhelming.

"What?" Jasmine fidgeted with her hands, realizing that this might be harder then she thought.

"I've heard the rumors. No matter how we deny it, I'm in the spotlight, and my pregnancy will only make it worse. I love you Zuko, and I think you are a wonderful ruler. I wouldn't want the Fire Nation to be ruled under anyone but you. We've both stuck our necks out more than once to prove that point. I won't risk anything." Jasmine stood, and headed for the door. Zuko rushed, and quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Jasmine, wait. That does not have to be the case..."

"Yes it does. I'm sorry, Zuko." Jasmine opened the door, and preceded to walk down the long halls. It took Zuko a minute to realize what had just happened, since he was still contemplating everything else he had just heard, but when he did, he threw all protocol aside. He ran into the halls, and watched Jasmine quickly walk away.

"Jasmine!" he called. It took all the strength she had for Jasmine to not turn around and run back to him.

"Jasmine!" She kept walking. Even though the tears poured from her eyes, she kept walking.

-8888888888-

Iroh was in his chambers, already packing, when Zuko stormed in.

"Why?" he cried. Iroh turned to look at his nephew, confused by his outburst.

"What do you mean, nephew?"

"I mean, why didn't you tell me? You knew this was going to happen, and you never told me!"

"Zuko, calm down. What are you talking about." Zuko collapsed in a chair near his uncle.

"I mean, why didn't you tell me Jasmine was pregnant? You dropped all of these undecipherable hints, but why couldn't you just tell me?" Iroh stared at Zuko in shock. He groaned, and sat down across from Zuko. He poured himself a cup of tea, and a cup for Zuko, but he made sure to sip a little sake in it, for they both were going to need it.

"Pregnant. Is it yours?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"No, Uncle, it's Sokka's, of course it's mine!" Iroh side as Zuko took a deep sip of his liquor enhanced tea. Iroh sighed, his worries come to light.

"Zuko, I didn't know this was going to happen. I never thought anything close to this was going to happen. But, maybe it shouldn't be seen as a bad thing." Zuko looked up at Iroh, confusion in his eyes.

"Have you lost it? How is this not a bad thing?! Jasmine says she refuses to ever see me again, for if anyone found out about her pregnancy, my rule would be threatened. But, can't she see that I don't care about that? I love her, and I want her in my life, and this my, our, child is part of it, too. I won't let her leave me. I will never leave her again."

Iroh smiled, and took another sip of his tea.

"Maybe you should tell her that." Zuko stared at his Uncle for a moment, but then smiled. He was right. It may not change Jasmine's mind, but telling her how he felt would give him peace. Maybe.

The sun was setting as Zuko approached the small, humble home of Jasmine's family. He had only been there a few times, but something always made him feel loved in that home. As if the family love was so great, it practically lived in the house. He stood outside the door, waiting, thinking. What was he going to say? What would she say? He groaned, and ran his fingers through his hair. He never really was good with girls. Mai, Katara, now Jasmine. They all ended up mad at him somehow. He sighed, as ready as he would ever be, and he reached out his hand to knock on the door, but before he could, it opened.

Jasmine's brown eyes stared at him, still filled with anger, but not really surprise. She didn't speak, but mostly because Zuko didn't give her a chance to.

"Listen, just listen, don't talk. Jasmine, I don't care if this child is bad for my rule. I don't care if being with you is bad for my rule. I love you, I have always loved you, and I am not going to let you walk out of my life. You have stood with me ever since I was a child. When my mother vanished, you were there to comfort me, and even scare Azula off when necessary. When my father challenged me, you defended me, almost costing you your life. You followed me around the world in my anger, and you never left me. Even after I betrayed your trust in Ba Sing Se, you didn't kill me like I thought you were going to do, and I am very grateful for that, and you even forgave me. Now, you are carrying my, our, child, and I want to stand by you for once. I want to be part of this child's life, no matter what. I want to be part of your life. You can shut the door in my face, and refuse to ever see me again, but I still want you to know how I feel. I see this child as a blessing, and I will help you care for this blessing, and I will be a father to it. Whether you want me to or not, I will be a father to it. That's all."

Jasmine stared at Zuko for a while, not a flinch of emotion on her face. Then she sighed, and held the door open wider.

"I just told my parents. I'm sure they'll love to see you again." Zuko smiled, and moved to walk into the small house, but before he entered, Jasmine stopped him and captured him in a tight hug. Zuko responded, and squeezed her tightly, his warmth filling her. He drew back, and proceeded into the home as Jasmine closed the door behind them.

Unknown to them, a hooded figure watched from the shadows. As soon as the door to the small, city home was closed, the man hurried into the night to tell his master of the very interesting news.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Question, do you guys think I should add another "flash back" to the story before I wrap it up? If so, when should it take place?Please submit a review telling me your thoughts. Also, I just read over the last eleven chapters, and I never noticed how many typos I have, and I apologize for that.

CHAPTER 12

If asked, Jasmine would describe pregnancy as sucking. Besides the fact that her parents had decided to keep her confined to the home except when necessary, there were some major points that Jasmine could most certainly live without.

1. If she must see Zuko, he had to come to her, which was very hard for him to do.

2. She had to take five shots of some kind of nutrition vegetable juice every morning and every night.

3. She was banned from firebending until after the child's birth. Firebending. Her center, her purpose. She could have died from depression if not from the morning sickness.

As those first few months passed on, Zuko could see how her confinement was eating at her like a virus. She was a firebird, after all. Even during her serfdom, she would not hesitate to run off and find new, secret places in the world, and very few would stop her. It wasn't just her charm that kept her head, and her fierceness, but her connections.

Her father, Roso, was the leader of the Resistance movement in the Fire Nation. The Resistance had been in hidden existence ever since the start of the war, and had been struggling to end it ever since. Jasmine had been raised in a world of secrets, and hidden meetings, and her house was the center of it. That was what made her her, though. She feared very little, and was always willing to speak her mind, for her father had taught her that it was a right that she had. Zuko had always been envious of her revolutionary ideas, and tried to be like her, but she would always assure him that there was no need to think a certain way, as long as you thought for yourself. He made a vow to himself, and the world, that he would rule based on those ideas.

As the months continued to flow on, Jasmine's pregnancy began to show. Her stomach was portruding from her small frame, and Zaila, along with everyone else, couldn't help but touch it. Even through all of her boundaries, Jasmine was brought to tears when she thought of the fact that she was not only carrying a child, but a prince. And it was hers.

"What about names?" asked Jasmine one warm afternoon as they sat in the courtyard behind the small, family home.

"Okay. Lee." said Zuko, barely looking up from his work. Jasmine rolled her eyes, annoyed by the Fire Lord's nonchalant attitude.

"No, we are not naming our child Lee. There are far too many "Lees" in this world, and we will not soil our child's life by making him part of one million. What makes you think our child is going to be a boy, anyway?"

"Well, for decades, there has been a first born son in the royal family. I am not going to soil my family name by having anything less." Jasmine smirked. Zuko would, after everything he'd been through, turn out to be desperate for an eldest son.

"Well, what if it is a girl? What then?"

"As long as it is nothing with an a.z.u.l. or a in it, I'll be fine." Jasmine giggled, and looked at the steady list she was accumulating.

"That may be difficult, but I'm sure there's something. How about Genji? It means gold."

"No, it sounds like some kind of liquor. I will not have a daughter of mine living with a name that sounds like liquor."

"Fine. No Genji." Zuko could hear Jasmine making a mark on her list. "Jia is a pretty name, and it meand outstanding person."

"That is kinda nice. Put a star by it."

"Jun is an option. It means truthful." Zuko laughed some.

"I don't think I want my daughter named after a sassy bounty hunter. You?" Jasmine bit the end of her quill, and nodded.

"True, true. How about Bo. It means precious." Zuko actually stopped in his work, and turned around to face Jasmine. He gave her a look of pure disbelief. "No Bo, no Bo. How about Cinrae?"

"Cinrae? I've never even heard of that name before."

"I just thought of it. I think it sounds pretty. What do you think?"

"Well, since, we're not going to be having a girl, I don't think it matters." Jasmine smiled at his persistance, then cringed, feeling a pain in her stomach. Zuko's slight smile vanished, and he quickly went to her aid.

"Jazz, are you okay? Come on, let's get you inside."

"No, no, it's okay. Just stomach pains, it's usual." Jasmine smiled up at Zuko, but Zuko wasn't sure if he believed that smile or not. "So, boys." Zuko's interest heightened.

"I want it to be something powerful, strong, manly." Jasmine raised an eyebrow and snickered.

"Okay, Mr. Man. Li is nice. It means strength."

"I thought you didn't want a Lee."

"This Li is spelled L.I. not L.E.E. There's a difference, Zuzu." Zuko had always hated that pet name Azula had made for him. He actually saw it as an insult. But, when Jasmine called him that, he actually smiled.

"I don't know. Anything else?"

"Um, Yuan is an interesting name. It means original."

"Isn't that an Earth Kingdom name? I'm not sure if the people of the Fire Nation would enjoy that." Jasmine dropped the list into her lap, growing tired of his "nos".

"You know what, Zuko, maybe we'll just name him after you, and solve all of our problems." Zuko scratched the back of his head, and smiled.

"I'd like that. Prince Zuko II of the Fire Nation. We're the start of a dynasty." Suddenly, the door into the home of Jasmine's family, and some old friends stood there. Some old friends who had altered the course of the world for the better. Some old friends who they were very glad to see.

**A/N: Who could it be? Wait and see. I know this is a short chapter, but I couldn't really think of any other funny situations for Jasmine's pregnancy. Maybe I'll do some things with craving next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

CHAPTER 13

"Katara! Aang! Ahh!" screeched Jasmine as she ran to embrace her new friends. Katara wore the usual outfit she wore in the Fire Nation; a red top with equally red skirt and pants. She looked slightly maturer, if that was even possible for someone like her. Aang had grown taller by leaps and bounds, now almost taller than Katara. He wore his Aire Monk attire, looking as wise as he was powerful. Unfortunately for him, at the moment, he was carrying both he and Katara's extensive baggage (even though it was mostly Katara's). Jasmine wrapped her arms around Katar, or at least as far as she could with her steadily growing stomach.

"It is so good to see you guys! What brings you to the Fire Nation?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, a little messenger hawk told us that someone was having a baby, and it's about time, too!" said Katara as she bent down to put her ear to Jasmine's belly. Jasmine looked up at Aang, and smiled widely.

"Avatar Aang, welcome. Bloody earth, you've grown tall!" Aang bowed respectively, even though there was a wide grin on his face.

"Thank you Sifu Jasmine. What's up Sifu Hotman!" Zuko smiled at Aang, even though he couldn't help but wonder when he was going to leave. Katara still had her head pressed against Jasmine's stomach.

"I can't believe this! I'm so happy I get to be an aunty."

"Um, what?" said Zuko, stepping out of the shadows, something he still was trying to break. Katara sat up, and put her hands on her hips, defiantly.

"I mean, of course I'm going to be one of this baby's many aunties. I have to! So does Suki, and Toph, it's only right as the women of Team Avatar to be there for each other." Jasmine smiled, and put a reassuring hand up to Zuko's cheek, knowing that he now had to deal with multiple obsessed women instead of just one.

"How long are you guys going to be staying?" asked Zuko blandly.

"Until the baby is born." answered Katara. Both Jasmine's, and Zuko's jaws slacked. That was a few months. That was a long time.

"Well, that is just great." said Jasmine, struggling to be positive. "Where are you staying?" Aang dropped the many pounds of luggage they had carried, and stretched.

"Not sure. We were kinda expecting to stay in the royal palace..."

"But we can stay here! Closer to the mommy." said Katara. Aang was far too tired to debate the matter with her, and just nodded his head.

"Or, we can stay here." Zuko smiled and shook his head. Ever since that day when Aang and Katara had been caught outside of the tea shop in Ba Sing Se, he had just been waiting for the whip to snap. Katara could be so...demanding sometimes, Zuko wasn't quite sure how the sensitive monk was holding his own. But, he was the Avatar, and the ultimate power could be a bit too intimidating, even for Master Katara.

"If you guys are going to be staying here, than we have to get you inside and find your rooms, and maybe talk some. Zuko and I are so interested to hear what you two have been up to." said Jasmine. Zuko grumbled.

"Yeah, _soo _interested." He quickly swallowed the sarcasm when he received a sharp elbow in the side.

Aang had placed his and Katara's things in a small, extra room the family had, and rejoined the group back down stairs in the family room. Kera, Jasmine's mother, hurried around the room preparing a bit of everything, a wide grin on her face the entire time. Zaila just stared at the young Avatar, disbelief written on her face the entire time. The Avatar was in their house, after all, and she had never guessed that he would this handsome.

"So, how did you guys find out, about us, I mean?" asked Jasmine as she took a sip from a crude cup of tea her mother had given her.

"Well, you know, with me bring the Avatar and all, I know everything." joked Aang. Everyone chuckled some, but Zaila laughed loud and long; a little bit too much. Jasmine rolled her eyes at her sister, knowing that she would never stop talking about the day when the Avatar was, like, three feet in front of her!

"No, actually, we were in the Earth Kingdom, and we received a messenger hawk from the Fire Nation. It carried a letter from Iroh, and he pretty much told us everything." said Katara. Both Jasmine and Zuko cringed some.

"Everything?" they asked simultaneously.

"Everything." said Katara, raising an eyebrow. "The whole affair. Honestly, I'm not really surprised. I mean, you two were always together, even when you were not trying to kill us." Everyone laughed some at this, the memories of past times returning. "I just don't get how you could still be with Mai, Zuko." No one said anything at this comment. Jasmine had been pregnant for a few months, and still there was no definant word of Mai and Zuko officially splitting up. Zuko shifted uncomfortably, and Aang struggled to find something else in the room to focus his attention on, but found that there was very little. Katara kept her calm, yet terrifyingly demanding eyes on the young Fire Lord, not wavering a bit. Zaila still stared at Aang in awe. Finally, Zuko spoke.

"I have, technically, cut it off with Mai, I guess. We never speak, we never even see each other. As far as I know, she may not be in the palace anymore."

"But, does the world know?" asked Katara. "In the Earth Kingdom, there was plenty of talk about when you were going to marry Mai. Not if. When. My opinion is that you should go ahead and marry Jasmine, and settle the entire thing."

"It's not that simple, Katara..." said Zuko, becoming frustrated.

"It's perfectly simple, Zuko." Katara sat up, becoming more impassioned in her ideas. Aang rested a comforting hand on her knee, but she simply slugged it off, far too in to be backed out now.

"This woman is bearing your children, and she deserves your total support. As Fire Lord, it's your responsibility."

"Katara, you just got here, and you think that you know exactly what's wrong, and how to fix it." The fire in the fireplace rose some.

"It doesn't take much of a wiz to see what the problem is here, and how to fix it!" Suddenly, Jasmine grunted and doubled over in pain. Katara and Zuko stopped their bickering, and focused on the pregnant girl.

"Jazz. Jazz?" said Zuko. Katara bent some water out of her pouch, and onto her hands, and put them up to Jasmine's temples. After a moment, she calmed, and the pain subsided. She sighed, and opened her eyes, bags under them. Kera had brought her a cup of tea, and was now sitting next to her, patting her head reassuringly.

"What was that?" asked Zuko, concerned for his lover. Jasmine smiled, and patted his hand.

"Stomach pains, just stomach pains."

"You're not supposed to be feeling much of anything yet." said Kera. "When I was pregnant with you and Zaila, I didn't start feeling pains until about a month and a half before birth, and that was because you were kicking so much."

"Then that means it's something else." said Aang, who had been silent through the episode. Katara nodded, and lifted Jasmine's shirt to where he round stomach was showing.

"I'm going to check around, and see if everything is okay in there." said Katara.

"You can do that?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, I found out taking care of pregnant widows in the Earth Kingdom." Katara put her hands up to the round, tan stomach, and moved them around slowly. The water glowed, and Jasmine sighed, the water cool on her strained skin. Then, a smile spread on Katara's face.

"I thought you were supposed to finding something wrong." said Zuko, still a bit spiteful towards the water bender. Katara drew back, and bent the water back into her pouch.

"I was, and I have a question for you two. Have you found out anything yet about your baby at the moment?" Zuko and Jasmine looked at each other and shook their heads no. Katara smiled. "Well, I'll go ahead and tell you now, that there seems to be more than one dragon in the cave." Jasmine and Zuko stared at Katara, not understanding the metaphor, but Kera and Roso understood perfectly. Katara rolled her eyes at the obliviousness of the two. "I mean, you're having twins! A boy and a girl!"

Kera screeched in excitement, and Roso just nodded his head in satisfaction. Aang smiled a wide grin, happy that there was not as much tension in the room any more. Zaila had just come out of her trance, and wasn't sure why everyone was so excited.

"Twins." said Zuko. He slumped back in his seat, suddenly exhausted.

"Twins?" said Jasmine, an edge of worry on her tongue. She would have to start training for the unimaginable pain...She cringed just thinking about it. But, there was an upside.

"Well, Zuko, we both get what we want. You get your Fire Prince, and I get my baby girl." Zuko just stared ahead into the roaring fire.

"Great."

"Well, that explains the stomach pains." said Katara, but then her smiled dwindled some. "But that doesn't explain why you're having the stomach pains now. Your mom was right, it's still too early. And you look really thin, and usually pregnant women gain weight instead of lose it. Have you bee eating much?" Jasmine shrugged, having not really focused on her eating habits.

"I've been eating more than normal, certainly, but most of it comes back up with morning sickness." Everyone frowned at this. Thin pregnant women were not very common. But, Jasmine's smile made everyone forget about the situation completely, and move on to other topics, even though Zuko kept a protective arm around his long time friend, not sure if he was alright with letting her be vulnerable.

As they continued talking, Katara and Aang talked some of their travels. The Earth Kingdom was beginning its own rebirth, cleaning away the memories of the past. The soldiers of the Earth Kingdom returned home to poor, injured families and broken lives. It would take alot of time for things to be normal again. The Earth King decided that now was a good enough time to return home, and he had actually married to a young noble girl, who was presently pregnant with their first son. Finally, the Earth King would have something else to upsess over besides that stupid bear. Aang and Katara's relationship was maturing with the world. Katara was hesitant to talk about it, but it sounded like they were truly in love, even with the age difference. But, no one really considered Aang's age anymore, since he had grown in body and mind so much. Aang wasn't exactly Casanova, but, he had a heart that made the sturdiest woman swoon. That was all that really mattered to Katara, since things had become so much simpler for everyone. For now, at least.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

CHAPTER 14

Six months had passed, and Jasmine's pregnancy was very clear. She had started to just walk around with her round belly opened to the world, since there were very few clothes left that would hide it. She could feel her children's little feet kicking against her stomach, and she actually found herself talking back to them. Sometimes, when she was alone with Zuko, he would watch her sing to them as if she was holding them in her arms.

"Why do you sing to them? They're not even born yet." he would say.

"I want them to know that I'm here, and that I love them. I want them to always remember me." she would answer, rather sulenly. Zuko would simply laugh and rub her stomach.

"Jazz, they'll have plenty of time to remember you, I assure you." Jasmine would just shrug her shoulders and continue singing. Something was certainly different about her, besides her pregnancy, and Zuko could not figure out what it was. She had grown so thin, and weak, she could barely stand for more than a few minutes. No one ever saw her eat, even though she claimed that she did. Zuko had been prepared to wake in the middle of the night to her pleas for Fire Gummies dipped in chocolate, but the nights were quiet, with not a craving in sight. Also, a few months before, she had started to beg Zuko to stay nights with her, because she felt like it would be the last night. Zuko didn't think much of it, and thought that it was simply a way to get him to stay, and honestly, he didn't mind. He actually liked it better in the small home, and found that when he did sleep there, he slept longer and peacfuler. It was like a home; a good home. A home that children should be raised in.

He had been trying to avoid the ever pending discussion with Jasmine about the future of their unborn children. where they would live; how they would be educated; how they would be raised. Everytime they started up, it would end in a marriage being questioned. Jasmine didn't like the idea of bearing a bastard child at all, even though she already decided that she loved her children more than anything, and she loved Zuko. She wanted to be with him, and he wasn't helping the situation at all.

The evening of May 4 of that year just happened to be the night that Zuko found Jasmine sitting out in the courtyard, staring into the small pond filled with koi fish, mesmeriazed by them. She just sat there, running her hand over her stomach, humming as she did so, as if the weight of the world rested inside of her, and it was becoming too hard to bear.

"It's getting cold out, Jazz. You should come inside." he said.

"I'll come in in a moment, Zuko." she said without even turning her face to look at him. On anyother night, Zuko would have taken that as a cew to leave her be for some time, but that night, he was not in the mood to be sent away.

"Seriously, Jasmine, you're a few months pregnant, and you shouldn't be outside right now..." he reached for her arm, but she coldly snatched it away. Zuko frowned, and reached for it again, only to recieve the same reply. A few years ago, he would have immediatly lost his temper, but he was taking anger managment sessions, and they were starting to help. He sighed, and sat down next to her.

"You know, if you don't come in, I might just have to carry you." he said, attempting to be flirtatious. Jasmine just smiled.

"Please, don't try to be flirtatious. I'm already pregnant, and we already have twins, so trying to impregnante me again might just compicate things." Zuko laughed some at the statement, but noticed that Jasmine wasn't laughing.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Zuko, I've been thinking about after the children are born." Zuko groaned, not wanting to get into that discussion at all that day.

"No, Zuko, hear me out. I've been thinking, and, I want the children to live in the palace. I want them to be known as the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation. I'll only see them a few times, so maybe they'll have the faintest idea who their mother is." Zuko shook his head in disbelief.

"Jazz, that doesn't have to be the case at all! We can both be there for them, and you can live in the palace."

"You know that's not possible. Unless you marry me..." Zuko stood up, and turned his back to her.

"I am so tired of hearing about this! Everyone has been asking so much, maybe I'll forgoe the trouble, and not marry you at all!"

"Don't get upset."

"What, like I can't?! I can do everything but get upset?"

"I'm not saying that." Now Jasmine stood. "I'm just pointing out, that either the children don't exist in your life, or I don't exist. We don't have to get married, I never said we did. I'm just giving you the most practicle options I can think of, and you know most of all how hard it is for _me_ to think practicly." Zuko smiled, and turned around to face the distraught pregnant woman. He put his hands on her arms, and pulled her towards him.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just, don't want to deal with this right now."

"Zuko, you are the Fire Lord, the most powerful ruler in the world. You have to deal with this. Now or never."

"I know, I know, just stop nagging me about it! By Agni, you're like a scolding mother." Jasmine shrunk back some at his words.

"I am a mother, Zuko, but I don't mean to scold. I only mean to let you know that if you don't make a decision, I will have to." Then, a puzzled, curious look spread on Jasmine's face. "Now excuse me; I think I need to use the bathroom." Zuko kept his back turned until he was sure she had entered into the house. He stared down into the coy pond, and watched the fish swim smoothly through the water. Their life was probably so simple as easy. They never had to worry about children and marriage. They just lived, as nature intended.

"Troubled thoughts, Fire Lord?" said Aang behind Zuko. Zuko jumped up, and immediatly went into a defensive position, but quickly calmed when he realized who it was.

"Oh, Aang. You startled me. I didn't even hear you."

"Yeah, that happens alot. But, usually, you can hear me. What's troubling you?" said Aang as he came to stand beside Zuko. Zuko sighed, and hung his head low, causing his long hair to fall around his face.

"Everything, Aang. Everyone is so mad at me for not marrying Jazz, but the thing is I just can't."

"Why not?"

"Well...because...I don't think you would understand. You're peaceful and simple, and the dog eat dog world of politics would probably confuse you." Aang laughed some, and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Hey, you know that I've seen my share of dog eat dog. I fought your father. I'm sure I can understand." Zuko sighed and turned to look at Aang's toothy grin, and decided that he was right.

"No one would except it, Aang. Jasmine may be a hero, but she is not what the officials of the Fire Nation want."

"What about the people? Do they want her?"

"I suppose so, she is, pretty much one of them."

"Then give the people what they want. They're the ones who decide the fate of this country, not the officials." Zuko nodded, knowing that what he said was the truth.

"Then, I guess, the biggest question is, do you want her?" Zuko turned to Aang with wide eyes, suprise in them.

"Of course I do! I love her! I will always want her by my side. It's not just that, I love everything about her. I love her smooth, tan skin; I love her deep brown eyes that see into my soul; I love her bright smile that can illuminate the night; I love her long thick hair that flows down her back like a water fall; I love the way I can talk to her, and never be worried about what she thinks; I love her personality; I love her family; I love every curve, every dimple, every vein in her body." Aang began to laugh, even though Zuko didn't quite understand what was so funny.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just, has the defenition of marriage changed in the last one hundred years? Because, back then, when someone was in love as much as you and Jasmine are, they got married. But, hey, times have changed." Zuko looked out into the coy pond once again.

"Yeah, times have changed. But, you're right Aang. I love her, and the people of this country love her, and that's all that matters. She's mine, and I am hers, forever, an dour children shall be the fruits of such love. And I want her to live in the palace, with the children and I, and I want us to be a family. I want her to be Fire Lady." Zuko looked at Aang with excitement in his eyes, and all Aang did was smile.

"Then go tell her that." Zuko nodded, and, before entering the house, her gave Aang a tight hug in thanks. Aang wasn't used to recieving hugs from Zuko at all, but he excepted it, as a friend. Zuko entered the home, love guiding his steps. Aang stretched, and smiled at himself.

"Another relationship saved by your friendly neighborhood Avatar."

Zuko rushed into the house, knocking Zaila over as he did so.

"Oh, sorry, Z. Have you seen Jazz?" Zaila stood quickly, and smoothed out the wrinkles she had just ironed out in her new outfiet.

"Yeah, she went upstairs. She said she needed to speak to Katara. Hey, have you seen the Avatar? I have a new firebending move I want to show him." Zuko smiled and ruffled the girl's hair, even though she was quickly approaching his hight.

"He's outside, but, honestly, Z, I think he's already taken. He's too sensitive for you anyway." Zaila's face betrayed a bit of dissapointment for a moment, but she simply shrugged, and wrinkled up her outfit, hating to have it so neat and perfect. Zuko just smiled. She would be a perfect addition to the future extensive royal family.

"ZUKO!!" screeched Katara from upstairs. She suddenly appeared on the stair well, her hair flung wildely about her head, and an excited, yet worried look in her eyes.

"Zuko, Jasmine is going into labor!" Now Aang entered into the house.

"What? How the bloody earth is she supposed to go into labbor at six months?!"

"I don't know, she just came to me saying her water broke, and, she was right! Just, hurry, quickly. Wait, you know what, it may be better for you to stay down here. Aang, you stay with him. Zaila, with me." Zaila did as she was told, and quickly followed the waterbender up stairs.

Zuko collapsed on a seat, his head swimming with thoughts. Jasmine was going into labor. Then, and now? It just didn't make any sense. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if the children died in birth. He wouldn't be able to live with the look in Jasmine's eyes. Aang sat next to Zuko, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Zuko, I'm sure everything is going to be fine. I have seen Katara deliever plenty of babies, and I'm sure she can handle twins. Knowing Katara, she'll probably deliever her own children." Aang smiled, trying to bring an air of happiness back into the room. But Zuko didn't smile. He was far too overwhelmed.

About a half hour later, the groans of pain that come with labor could be heard. Zuko tapped his foot impatiently. He couldn't stand to hear Jasmine in pain. Another groan, and he stood, prepared to go upstairs. Aang pulled on his arms, forcing him to sit down, and put a soothing cup of tea in his hand. Zuko drank it quickly, and continued to tap his foot impatienetly.

An hour of pain and suffering. An hour of crying. Jasmine couldn't take it. Her small frame wasn't as strong as it used to be. But, she knew that these children had to born. She just knew it.

Zuko buried his head in his hands, and struggled to block Jasmine's crys. It was driving him insane. Zaila quickly rushed downstairs, grabbing a cloth from the kitchen, then dissapeared back upstairs, not stopping to tell the two young boys what was going on.

"This is ridiculous!" said Zuko between gritted teeth. "She has been in labor for an hour and a half. She sounds like she is in have so much pain, and you won't let me do anything!" Aang was suprisingly calm, even though his was face to face with a tempor enraged Fire Lord.

"Zuko, there is nothing you can do. We have to just wait." Zuko banged his head against the back of his seat, growing very annoyed with waiting.

Thirty minutes later, Zaila came down stairs.

"The babies are comeing. You can come up now." Before Aang could set down his tea, Zuko disapeared upstairs.

He walked into Jasmine's small room, and could barely see her with the women surrounding her. Roso smiled at him, and moved over so her could be by Jasmine. Jasmine was layed out on the bed, her legs spread wide, and her eyes shut. Sweat was pouring down her face, causing her hair to be plastered to her head. Zuko put his hand gently to her forehead, and looked down on her. Jasmine opened her eyes, and looked him, and smiled.

"I am _never_ sleeping with you again." said Jasmine, even though her voice was weak. Zuko smiled.

"I think I would agree with that if I was in your position." Jasmine smiled, but her face quickly retorted in pain.

"Okay, I see a head. Get ready to push, Jasmine." said Katara. Jasmine gripped Zuko's hand, and he squeezed hers back, saying that he would never let go.

"Now, Jasmine! Push!" Jasmine grunted and gave evrything she had. She screamed out in pain, and arched her back in pain. Zuko's hand was turning blue under her grip, but he wouldn't let go. Tears were actually running down Jasmine's cheeks, and Zuko kissed her forhead, knowing that he would never understand what she was going through. A few minutes later, a round, baby boy fell into Katara's hands. Jasmine let out a breath, and collapsed back onto the bed.

"It's a boy!" said Katara. Kera ran to her daughter's side, and kissed her head.

"You did a great job, my dear." Jasmine only could grin weakly. Katara handed the baby boy to Zaila, and she entered the wash room to clean him off.

"Hey Jazz, the boy was born first." said Zuko with a grin on his face. Jasmine looked at him, and hit him softly on the chest. "What shall we name him, Jasmine?" Jasmine sat in silence for a moment, then smiled.

"Zuko. Zuko II." said Jasmine in a faint voice. Zuko kissed her lightly, even though she was too weak to respond. But it was not over yet.

"Hey, guys, we still have another baby in here. I see a little head." said Katara, bracing herself again. Jasmine groaned, and forced herself to push one more time. She was so weak. She could barelt move.

"Come on, Jasmine, this is it and it's over." Jasmine took a deep breath, and, with every force she had left in her, she pushed, and little girl fell into Katara's arms.

"It's a girl." she said. Jasmine once again collapsed onto the bed, tired and in pain. Her mother once again kissed her on the forhead, and whispered, "It's alright now. You did a wonderful job, just wonderful." Jasmine smiled.

"Thank you, mom. I hope I did the pregnant women of the world justice."

"You did. I assure you." Kera then took the little girl into the washroom to be cleaned.

"We have a darling little girl now, Jazz. What shall we name her?" Jasmine shrugged, then turned to look at the new father.

"You decide." she said in a soft voice. Zuko thought for a moment, but then a smile spread on his face.

"Cinrae. It's a new day, and, besides, it's a pretty name." Jasmine smiled, and layed her head back on the bed. She had never been so tired in her life. Kera and Zaila entered back into the room, each one carrying a baby.

"Would you like to see your children?" asked Kera of Jasmine. She nodded, and struggled to sit up, but found that she needed Zuko's help to do so. The two women bent down, and put each baby into one of her arms. Jasmine was immediatly brought to tears looking into their faces. The little girl had a round, pretty face, with a curly spot of hair on top of her smooth head. She refused to open her eyes, but Jasmine could tell that they were big, and probably brown. She looked like her father, and like her mother. The baby boy was plump, and large. He had no hair, but he was still adorable. He had the face of a prince. These were her children, and they were amazing.

"I love you." she whispered to them, finally able to say it to their faces.

She handed the children back up to her family, and lowered herself back down onto the bed.

"We'll let you rest." said Katara, as the family exited the small room. Zuko stayed behind, next to Jasmine, still clasping her hand.

"I am so proud of you, Jasmine. After everything, we finally arrived here, together. You are stronger than I could ever be. I love you more than life itself. That's why I...want you to marry me." Jasmine turned her head and stared into Zuko's eyes.

"What?" she whispered.

"I said, I want you to marry me."

"Are you asking me, or just making a statement?" she asked with a smile. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I'm asking! I'm asking." He reached into the pocket of his robe, and pulled out the same ring he had given her when she was in Boiling Rock, but now, it was remade to where to fire birds of gold were circling around the ruby. Jasmine's eye's widened.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"It was sent to me a while ago. It was found on the floor of a cell in Boiling Rock. Wonder why. I've been meaning to give it to you, and, after some thought, I know that I want to give it to you as a wedding ring. So, Jasmine, daughter of Roso, flame of the Fire Nation, and the love of my life, will you marry me?"

Jasmine just stared at the ring, not moving, not even breathing. She was so weak. She didn't know if...but what the heck? She had been waiting for so long for something she thought was never going to happen. She wanted to be his.

"Yes." she whispered. "Yes, I will marry you." A smiled broke out on Zuko's face that could make a stone smile. He slipped the ring onto Jasmine's finger, and then leaned down and kissed Jasmine passionetly. She sighed, and layed back onto the bed. Zuko stood, and headed for the door.

"I'll let you rest. I love you."

"I love you, too." Then. Zuko dissapeared down stairs to share the news with everyone else.

Jasmine turned her head towards the open window that looked out into the city. She had never felt so exhausted. The moon shone down on her, and, for a moment, she thought she heard it speak to her. It said, sleep, you have done your duty, and you deserve sleep. Jasmine listened to the soothing voice, and closed her eyes, entering into a world where there was no was. No pain. No suffering, just a never ending silver sea. It was beautiful. Jasmine felt no destress as she entered into sleep. She knew that her children were born, and the world would be effected greatly because of it. She was just sorry she didn't tell Zuko goodbye.

After about an hour, the family and friends of Jasmine entered back into her room.

"You must be hungry." said Zaila as she entered, but she was quickly silenced when she saw Jasmine lying there. The poor thing was still asleep, but,, to Zaila, she looked oddly pale. Zuko neeled down beside her.

"Jasmine, wake up." he whispered. She didn't move. He touched his hand to her cheek, and drew it back quickly, for it felt unhumanly cold to the touch. A fear suddenly overtook him that he had never felt before. He checked for a pulse on her arm, and found none. He put his cheek to her mouth and struggled to feel any remnant of a breath, but there was none.

"Oh, Agni." he whispered. "Katara, something's wrong." Katara came over beside Jasmine, and bent the water around her hands, and put them to her chest.

"Her heart's not beating." she said, almost not beleiving her own words. Suddenly, Katara started to pump down on Jasmine's chest, struggling to gte a heart beat again.

"What's going on?" asked Kera, a shiver in her voice. "What's wrong?" Katara didn't answer. Kera tore away from her husband, and came to Jasmine's side. Her hand was freezing cold.

"Jasmine." she said. "Jasmine!"

"Katara, heal her!" shouted Zuko.

"I can't, Zuko." she said, tears already starting to run down her cheek. "She's gone."

"Then what good are you!?" Zuko yelled, feirce tears coming down his cheeks. He literally threw Katara to the side, and grabbed Jasmine's shoulders.

"Jasmine, come back, please!" he screamed, shaking her. Her head fell limply back. "Jasmine!" He put his head to hers, and his tears fell onto her cold skin, as if he thought they would give her life. Kera cried into Jasmine's limp hand, praying to the Spirit's. Aang had a tight arm around Katara's shaking shoulder's as she cried into his chest. Zaila was being held close by her father, who was struggling not to cry, but the tears still came.

Outside, a cloaked figure watched from the streets. Her long, black hair waved carelessly in the heavy wind. It was what had to be. Jasmine had fulfilled her complete destiny, and she knew that she would lose her life doing so. She just couldn't stand to see her son, knowing that the pain would haunt him forever. A pelting rain came down from the sky, and the exiled Queen pulled her hood up over her head, and dissapeared into the night.

Jasmine, daughter of Roso, the Firebird, was dead. Even the Spirit's mourned their own doing.

**A/N: I was on such a roll when I was writing this chapter, I didn't bother spell checking, so please forgive me for the typoes.**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, Jasmine is dead. Don't kill me, even though I deserve it. Just trust me, everything will make sense, I promise.

CHAPTER 15

The house was quiet that evening, except from the steady cry of the hungry new borns. The family and friends sat together, silent. Kera passed around cups of tea, but nothing could sooth the pain and the shock. Both of the children were still crying.

"Is there anything for them?" asked Zuko to Kera.

"I sent Zaila to the home of my midwife. She'll come back with some baby formula for them. They'll be fine."

"No they won't." said Katara. "They have to grow up without a mother. It's terrible."

"What happened?" asked Zuko. Katara shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It might have been malnutriencien. She was very thin, and was carrying twins in her. But, the babies should be sick, because of their being premature, but they're perfectly healthy. It makes very little sense."

"Nothing makes much sense anymore." said Zuko. He twirled the ruby ring in his fingers. Just a few hours ago, it rested on her finger as a sign of their love. Now, it didn't have a host at all. He looked up and saw the baby...Cinrae squirming in her crib. He smiled, thinking that maybe he would give it to her someday.

Zaila entered the home, shivering from the cold rain, and threw off her cloak. She had a basket filled with bottles of baby formula, and put them in a substitue cooler that Aang had made using earth and waterbending.

"What did *Reisz say?" asked Kera to Zaila. Zaila shook her hair out, which had been plastered to her head by the water.

"She said that she was very sorry for her loss, and that if we needed anything else for the babies, to come to her." Kera rolled her eyes. That wasn't much for condolences. Zaila and Katara quickly went to feeding the hungry new borns.

"What's going to happen to the children?" asked Aang after a while. Everyone looked back and forth between eachother, not really knowing how to answer.

"Um, I suppose they'll stay with us." answered Roso, who had been quiet for quite a while.

"No." said Zuko immediatly. "They are my children. It is only right for me to raise them." Everyone stared at Zuko, wide eyed.

"That is very noble of you, Fire Lord, but I don't think that's going to work." said Roso.

"Yeah, how are you going to account for two children, who's mother you were going to marry, but she died at birth? I don't think many people are going to believe you." said Aang. Zuko glared at him.

"You don't think I know that?! I have an idea, but I'm not sure it is going to work. I need to talk to Mai." he stood, and put on his cloak, and opened the door into the cold night. "I'll be back in the morning with the news, if this works." Then, he was gone.

-88888888-

The palace was amazingly quiet. There was no one stirring on such a rainy night, not even the servant girl who had lost her way. Zuko had to feel along the walls to know where he was going. He was just grateful that he hadn't run into Lee on the way. Finally, he found the door to his destination. He took a deep, stedying breath, and then entered Mai's room.

He was slightly suprised to see her up and wide awake. He didn't expect her to be there at all. It made much more sense when he saw that she was packing. He didn't say anything for a while, just watched her, and he didn't turn around to acknowledge him.

"Hi, Mai." he finally said. She said nothing. "What are you doing?"

"Zuko, I would think that you were smart enough to see that I am packing." she said without facing him.

"Why?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, since I am no longer wanted here, I'm leaving. Don't worry about where I'll go, I've already contacted Ty Lee, and I'm going to stay on Kyoshi for a while. Then...then I'll make my own way." Zuko ran his hand through his unkept hair, knowing that this was certainly not going to be easy.

"Mai, I don't want you to leave. I'm so..." Mai suddenly turned around to face him, fire in her eyes.

"You're what? Sorry? I've heard that before. So, what are you sorry for, hm? Are you sorry for never talking to me anymore? Are you sorry for bringing that peasent to the ball, and paying more attention to her then you ever did to me? Are you sorry for the rumors that nag at me like demons? Are you sorry for vanishing for days, weeks, months, even, and not even tell me where you are going? If there's more, please let me know." Zuko grinned his teeth, a nervous habit.

"Yes, I know I was wrong for all of that. I should have, at least, talked to you about what was going on, but I didn't know how. I am sorry. More sorry than I am even about betraying Uncle, and betraying you. I love you still, Mai. I always have, and I never want to lose your love again. And I want to fix it all." He notioned for Mai to sit down, and after a second of glaring at him, she did. Zuko pulled up a seat across from her, and bent over, his hair falling around his face.

"The rumors you 've heard are probably true. I did have an affair with Jasmine. I slept with her." Mai made no reaction whatsoever. Zuko continued. "The affair continued for a few weeks, until, six months ago, Jasmine told me she was pregnant." Mai gripped the arm of the chair, her knuckles turning white, but she didn't say a word. "I accepted that, and I told her I wanted to help her with our children. I wanted to be there for her. That is why I haven't been around so much. I was helping to take care of her. Oh, by the way, Aang and Katara are in town. Anyway, we found out that she was carrying twins, a boy and a girl. The prince and princess of the Fire Nation. Tonight, just a few hours ago, the children were born. Jasmine died not long after." Mai actually gasped. She suprised herself doing so, and forced her hand over her mouth. She bent her head into her hands and stared at the floor. She might have been upset with Jasmine, but she never wanted this. Jasmine had always been nice to her when they were children, and deserved better then that.

"What will happen to the babies?" she asked softly. Zuko scratched the back on his head, the reason for his coming starting to emerge.

"Well, I had an idea how I can be with my children, and raise them, and how they can stay legitamte. I know that you like it here. You don't say it's quite as boring anymore. I think you would like it here especially if you were Fire Lady." Mai raised her head, and stared at Zuko. Was he serious? "And then, after we are married, the babies can be revealed to the world, and we claim that they are ours, yours and mine. The world may not believe that story, but they can live with it."

Mai blinked, not quite undertanding.

"Are you trying to bribe me, Zuko?"

"No, no! You can say no, and you can walk out right now, and never see me again, but, I want to make up for what I have done. I pushed Jasmine into that relationship, and it costed her her life. I hurt you, and I am so tired of doing that. We don't have to be in love, but, we could give it a try." Mai sat back in her seat, and massaged her temples. She did love Zuko. She always had. Now, he was practicly proposing to her. Her chance to be his forever. Love may come with time, and he would grow to see her as his wife. He would. She knew that she was being far too desperate and naive than she wanted, but this was a chance she would probably never see again.

"Okay." she said softly. "We'll get married, and I'll take calim for the babies." Zuko grinned, and rushed across the room to wrap Mai in a tight hug. She reluctantly hugged him back.

"I'll fix all of this, I promise." he whispered to her.

"I know you will. What are their names, the babies?" she asked.

"Cinrae and Zuko II. She named the boy, I named the girl. They are beautiful, Mai. You'll grow to love them." he said pulling her into another hug. In the back of her mind, Mai prayed that she would.

-88888888-

It was a dark day for a Fire Nation funeral. There was an overcast, and a slight wind was blowing in from the mounatins of the north. It was on the beach, one of Jasmine's favorite places. Everyone was dressed in white and cold, the funeral colors of the Fire Nation. Zuko stood next to Mai, his royal status, and his pain, shining through him. Suki, Sokka, Toph, and Ty Lee returned to the Fire Nation for the funeral, sadness and pain written on their faces. Iroh also came back, bringing Lin with him. He stood the entire ceremony, thick tears in his eyes. Jasmine was a daughter to him. The one he always wanted. The members of the Society of the White Lotus were there, as well, to supporte on of their own. Cinrae and Zuko II were being rocked gently by Lee in a crib close to the Fire Lord. It was a small funeral, but it only required the most important people in Jasmine's life, and they all would be there for her until the end.

Jasmine lay on a priery, dressed in a beautiful white, silk gown. Her hair was steened with white flowers, and there were golden coins over her eyes. She looked beautiful and peaceful. To begin the ceremony, Iroh stepped onto a raised dias and began to sing.

_Lay down your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling, you've come to journey's end._

_Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before. _

_They are calling from across a distant shore. _

_Why do you weep? _

_What are these tears upon your face? _

_Soon you will see, _

_All of your fears will pass away._

_Safe in my arms, just sleeping._

_What can you see on the horizon? _

_Why do the white gulls call? _

_Across the sea, _

_A pale moon rises. _

_The ships have come to carry you home. _

_And all will turn to silver glass. _

_A light on the water._

_All souls pass. _

_Hope fades into the world of night. _

_Through shadows falling out of memory and time. _

_Don't say, "We have come now to the end." _

_White shores are calling. _

_You and I will meet again. _

_And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping. _

_What can you see on the horizon? _

_Why do the white gulls call? _

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises. _

_The ships have come to carry you home. _

_And all will turn to silver glass. _

_A light on the water, _

_Grey ships pass _

_Into the West. _

As Iroh finished his song, Zuko struggled to wipe away the quickly flowing tears. Mai rested a hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him. But there was little comfort for him on that day. Jeong Jeong stepped forward and spoke loud and long.

"Jasmine, daughter of Roso, esteemed member of the Society of the White Lotus, the Firebird. You have been with us all through so much. You gave your life giving life to this world. We send you to the Spirit's, where there is a seat for you at the Table of Destiny." Then, he lit the priore, and her body slowly began to burn. Kera could be heard crying out loudly, overcome with sadness. Zuko tryed to keep a sturdy face, but it was becoming increasingly hard. A few minutes later, there was nothing left bu ashes. The funeral crowd slowly desperesed, dropping a white flower in the babies' crib as they passed. Zuko was the last left. He stood and waited for her to rise from the ashes, and by his best friend again, but she didn't. He fell to his knees and sobbed, finally giving in. His best friend, his lover, his soul, was dead, and it was all his falt.

Jasmine layed a cool, transparent hand on Zuko's hunched shoulder. She knew he couldn't feel it, but she wanted to be there with him. She prayed that the Spirit's would take the pain away, and that he would know that she would aways be with him. Suddenly, a lady with long, white hair appeared behind her. She smiled kindly and begged her to walk with her. Then, Jasmine entered into a world of light with a never ending shore.

Five months later, Zuko and Mai were married, and a great era began. Also, Princess Cinrae and Prince Zuko II were intoduced to the world they were born to change. Born to save.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------THE END--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Song is "Into the West" by Annie Lennox from The Lord of the Ring's: The Return of the King (movie)**


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, my friends, this is the end of _The Games We Play_. It has been a fun ride, and I hope you all enjoyed it. But, all hope is not lost! Here is a sneak peak to the first story in _the Chronicles_, _To Consume Children of Fire,_ with some bits of the major points in the story. In this first story,17 year old Princess Cinrae sets out on a long and dangerous journey to find her twin brother, Prince Zuko II. Along the way, she discovers a world unlike anyother, makes new friends, and old friends, and uncovers a plot that threatens the future of all of the Nations under the sun. Enjoy!

-888888888-

**Everything was so simple then. There was earth, fire, water air. There was peace and there was happiness. But everything changed. Everything....**

**--------------**

**Our father was Fire Lord Zuko I, a good man, who loved his country. Fire Lady Mai was our mother. I grew up knowing her as my mother, but I never truly believed she was. Call me strange, but, I just couldn't see myself in her. My eldest younger brother, Iroh, was ten at the start of this, and was just like Mai in everyway. Stern, strong, but caring when he was incouraged. Then, there were Mashen and Shan, the Terrible. They were seven, and far too much for anyone to handle. Then there was Zuko II, my twin. Some say, that if you cut some of his hair, and give me a wig, we would look just alike. He was not just my brother. He was my best friend.... **

**--------------**

**The Golden Boys as a whole were as peculiar as they come. They all had different personalities and features that defined them as complete opposites that you could never guess that they could ever make a profit together, yet everything everyone said about them made them sound like a unit. I wanted to know more....**

**--------------**

**I slammed the door to my room as I entered. Jaia's head rose up from what probably was a nap, and watched me. I trudged to the vanity, and sat down heavily, causing it to shake. I banged my fist down, screaming out in a mixture of furry and sorrow. I buried my head in my hands, and sobbed deeply. I could feel Jaia lay her paw on my lap as a sign of comfort. How the bloody earth could he just leave? What was so wrong for him to leave me? I could only pray to every Spirit that was that he was not dead. If he was dead...I couldn't even think about it. The worst thing about the entire situation was that my family, who claimed to love me and my brother, wasn't doing a damn thing! I realized then and there that if my brother, Prince Zuko II, the Dragon, of the Fire Nation, son of Fire Lord Zuko I, was going to be found, then I, Princess Cinrae, and Phoienx, of the Fire Nation, daughter of Fire Lord Zuko I, had to do it myself...**

**---------------**

**"What are you?" I asked without thinking. He scratched the back of his head, then chuckled a bit. **

**"Well, my inquisitive stranger, I'm what some may call a roaming nomad, even though I don't do much roaming anymore, and I'm what some would call an outlaw. I'll take either one. But, my name is Manek if that's what you wanted to know...." **

**---------------**

**"Arra?" I whispered. **

**"I don't know why everyone insits on whispering aroung me, even when I'm meditating. I can read your minds, hello." She turned her head back to look at us, and smiled a toothy, childish smile, like her father. Her stern face disappeared, and the Arra I knew as a child was back. **

**"Hi Arra...." **

**-----------------**

**"We need to see the daughter of the cheif, Sonziah? You know, long brown hair, keeps her hair in a braid, carries a sword" **

**"I believe I know of whom you speak, but she will not see you." said the figure. I thought I recognized the voice. **

**"Because," the figure raised its face. I smiled as that stone face that I was speaking of broke a smile. "it took you so long." I smiled, and embraced Sonziah...**

**-------------------**

**"Today, my friends, we set sail for the end of the world!"....**

**-88888888-**


End file.
